Dimensional Heroes: Starlink
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes enter the Atlas Star System where they encounter dangers they have yet to encounter before. WIll they be able to survive this new and strange space?
1. Entering Atlas

The Atlas Star System, a place that is completely unexplored and uncharted. For a long time, countless explorers have entered its airspace, none having returned. However, that is soon about to change as we see the Galaxy King approaches.

"Okay...in a few more minutes, we should be crossing the border into Atlas." Jet said.

"An entire star system with its own planets and galaxy...It's simply incredible." Anna said.

"I know. It's so awesome! Dreams really do come true!" Kaito said starry-eyed.

"Cool your jets, fan boy and girl. You need to keep in mind this is a place no one has ever returned from." Jet said.

"..." Ace stayed silent as he held his left arm.

"Something up, Ace?" Hope asked.

"He's thinking of clocking me cause of that comment. I can tell just by looking at him." Jet said.

"Shut up… You don't know a damn thing about me…" Ace said before a radio signal went out.

"Huh? We're getting some sort of contact." Tails said. "I'll try and patch it in." he said working on the dials.

"Attention unidentified ship. Are you a native of this place or a visitor?" a familiar voice to Rainbow said as she looked up.

"No way! Is that you, Fox?" Rainbow asked.

"Well...seems it's a friendly. And an old comrade." another voice said.

"Falco's there too. Nice." Rainbow said.

"Well...it's been a long time." Slippy said.

"Yep. Haven't seen ya since ya smoked Andross with Fox." Peppy said.

"The whole Star Fox team is here. But why?" Hope asked.

"We're hunting a mercenary. You might know him. Wolf O'Donnell." Fox said.

"We chased him all the way to Atlas. Dunno where he is, but he's here somewhere." Peppy said.

"Sounds like something we could help with. Mind if we tag along?" Rainbow asked.

"You were a former member of Star Fox. No reason we wouldn't allow you to join us." Fox said.

"Hey, Fox. I'm getting some kind of warp Signal about a few miles ahead of us." Slippy said.

"A Warp Drive? Who is it?" Hope asked.

"Guess we'd better find out." Fox said.

Meanwhile, a few miles into the Atlas system…

A tear in space appeared as an odd ship burst through it. It was orange and gray with a circular engine and the name "Equinox" on the side. Inside were a crew of humans, and one mysterious being.

"We're here." a young man in a grey jumpsuit with neat hair noticed.

Founder of the Starlink Program

Mason Rana

"Atlas. Jewel of the Pleiades." an older man in an overcoat said as two younger men ran up to the visual winder.

Commander of the Starlink Initiative

Victor St. Grand

"Look!" the young girl in a racing outfit said as a young man with blond hair came up beside him holding a video camera.

"Welcome to atlas!" the young man said. "Man, i'm gonna get so many hits back on Earth!"

"No, you're not." St. Grand mentioned.

"Levi, no one's supposed to know about this." the young woman said into the camera.

Racer

Callisto "Chase" Da Silva

"I'm looking to change that." the young man replied.

Daredevil

Levi McCray

"Chase, Levi, one of you will need to be outside to help Hunter with the Escort." St. Grand mentioned.

"Ok." Chase acknowledged.

"Wait!" Levi made Chase halt. "He said one of us."

Smiling, Chase and Levi then raced each other to the Hangar, passing by a man in samurai and Samoan clothing.

Former Black-Ops Pilot

Hunter Hakka

Hunter looked to St. Grand as the commander smiled, and Hunter sighed.

"Scans up, St. Grand." a woman with white hair, headphones and rocker clothes noted.

Starlink Mechanic

Razor Lemay

"It's incredible." Mason commented. "I can't believe you've been doing this for a whole year."

"Our third trip," Razor mentioned. "Hasn't gotten old yet."

"It was Alcyone last, now atlas. The artifact were collecting here might just be the breakthrough we need." St. Grand mentioned. "We're closer than ever now, I know it." he said as a large mass of light blue liquid in a containment suit floated near them.

Mysterious Alien Life Form

Judge

"Proximity Warning." an AI voice said.

St. Grand then checked the visuals. Out in space, an intimidating starship with a Rocket Engine flew by, being chased by fighters shooting at the ship. Inside was a woman in a hooded cloak with tribal marks.

Outlaw

Zevram "Shaid" Va

The fighters shot at Shaid's ship as she tried to evade them.

"Looks like our delivery is coming in hot." Razor noted as she brung up a channel. At first, it was untranslated language. "Right, let's get our ears on."

Razor pressed a few keys as slowly but surely, Shaid's voice translated to english.

"...home, can you hear me?!" Shaid finally came through.

"What happened? Do you have it?" St. Grand asked.

"Yes, but these guys don't like it when you steal from them, sensitive types." Shaid said. "Could use a little help here!"

"She's not going to make it!" Razor noted as St. Grand thought. After awhile, St. grand made his decision.

"Get to the equinox, were coming!" St Grand said to Shaid.

"I'll man the Bridge." Razor assured.

"Judge, take Mason with you to the Hangar, we need to buy time for me to Jumpstart the Reactor." St. Grand said.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked. "Maybe i should help you in the reactor."

"They've never used starlink before. Go show them what it can do." St. grand said. "Take my ship. You're ready." he assured.

"Ok." Mason nodded.

Judge, Hunter, Chase, Mason and Levi then made their way to the Hangar and readied their signature ships. They all slid down into the hangar as they were ready for launch.

"It's on now, Mano!" Chase said excitedly getting into her ship, the Pulse.

Hunter stood on his own ship, the Lance, as Levi hopped into the colorful and charismatic Scramble and Judge drained his Liquid body, suit and all, into the large and armored Neptune. All ships launched one by one as Mason got into St. Grands ship, the powerful and balanced Zenith.

"You can do this." Mason said as the Zenith launched into space as all the pilots flew to meet Shaid, chased by drakes in her Nadir.

"Whoa...look at that." Slippy said as they arrived to the same space as the Equinox.

'Hmm. That's odd. I'm not getting an ID number from those enemy ships." Jet said. "I'm not even getting life signals from them."

"You guys seeing this?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, but it's not Wolf, so who cares?" Falco asked.

"We do. Those fighters are chasing that ship." Hope said. "Looks like a few other ships are coming out to assist the other one, but they're still outnumbered. More fighters are coming in."

"Mm-Hm." Fox nodded. "You know what I'm thinking?"

"Hold on. Let's just ignore em and…" Peppy said before the three Star Fox members flew out. "I knew I should have retired back on Corneria." he said following them.

"I'm going to my fighter." Jet said heading down.

"Miles, get the mechs ready, we're re gonna help those ships out." Hope said.

"Problem. There is only one flying mech and its not complete yet." Miles said.

"Well then, we'd better get over there. Tails, set the Galaxy King towards that battle." Rainbow siad.

"You got it!" Tails said as the Galaxy King took off.

It took a little bit, but the Star Fox crew and the Galaxy King accelerated to the battle.

"Okay guys, were close enough to hail them. Patching you through to the flagship now." Slippy said opening a channel.

"Identify yourselves, who are you guys?" Razor asked through the channel.

"Whats up?" Fox asked. "We're star fox, and some friends of ours along with us thought you could use a hand with these punks."

"Less talk, more action!" Jet said as he flew past them entering the battle as he started firing on the enemy ships.

"Exploration Depot ship...found." one of the enemies said. "Sink like others."

"What?" Jet said as he dodged with a barrel roll. "I get it now. This is why none of them made it back. These things took them out."

'Who are they?" Hope asked.

"We'll find out later, right now these guys need our help." Kendo said as the battle began.

"Where did these guys come from?" Razor asked.

"They're not outlaw ships. Outlaws don't normally stay in a formation like this. And some of them at least have ship ID numbers. I have no clue what these guys are and...wait….I'm getting multiple life readings. A ship's approaching." Jet said.

"Huh? What kinda ship?" Levi asked before a ship nearly rammed him off course. "WHOA!"

"Levi!" Chase said in concern.

"I'm okay!" Levi Assured.

"Weird...it's ignoring the battles and...crap! Get that home ship you got outta the way. It's about to ram it!" Jet said.

"Oh no, St. Grand!" Mason said before the ship rammed into the Equinox.

St. grand was working on jumpstarting the ships core when this happened, and the explosion knocked him back.

"Breach in reactor Hull." the AI noted.

"Everyone, back to the ship! The reactors been breached!" Razor called.

"On our way, just… one more left." Hunter said as he finished off another ship with an attachable weapon.

"St. Grand!" Razor panicked and went to the engine room.

Meanwhile, St. Grand was recovering as a few men in cloaks were heading to the reactor.

"No…" St Grand mumbled as some of them removed it.

The removement of the reactor caused a huge wave of energy to be released out into space.

"WHOA!" Hope said as the wave blasted over the ships. Suddenly, all of the Galaxy King's systems went out, including the Starlink ships.

"Uh oh...BRACE YOURSELVES!" Ace yelled.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"An EMP. Our engine just cut out. We're going down." Tails said.

Razor entered the Reactor room too late as the people were taking away St. Grand. "Oh no…" Razor said before the ship left its docking position, causing the hull breach to suck out air. "Sage! Seal… the hull!" Razor called as the breach was sealed.

"Razor, what's going on?" Hunter asked.

"He's gone! They took St. Grand!" Razor called.

"What?!" Mason asked in shock.

"No!" Chase panicked as all the ships plummeted to one of the planets.

"All units brace yourselves… were going down!" Fox said.

"Gonna be rough…!" Hope said as they entered the atmosphere.

"Hang onto something!" Ace called.

As they entered the atmosphere, the speed and pressure was too much as everyone blacked out.

Welcome to Atlas indeed….


	2. Crash Landing

"Ugh…" Hope said as everyone was coming to their senses. "Everyone okay?"

"We're alright. No major injuries sustained." Omnimon said.

"But the Galaxy King's systems are down." David said.

"And on top of that...where are we?" Mayumi asked.

"I'm not sure." Ace said.

"...Pilots, come in. The equinox has crashed." Hunters voice suddenly came over the radio.

"Hey, it's one of those pilots we saw out in space. He's sending out a distress call." Hagakure said.

"We can't answer him back. Our communication networks shorted out when the EMP hit." Tails said.

"In that case, I'll use my Keyblade Glider to try and find it and see where we are." Ace said.

"I don't think you need to venture far, Ace." Hope said looking out the window and seeing the equinox ahead. "Looks like we landed right next to each other. Were on some sort of Desert Planet."

"Not another desert…" Aya groaned.

"I have the info on my fighter. Thanks to the back up generator I put into it before we departed. This planet's called Kirite." Jet said.

"We got inbound!" Jiro called.

Suddenly, a squad of large, metal and crystal like robots with a single eye landed on the ground, each one with a single gun.

"Holy crap, what are those things?!" Kazuichi asked.

"I don't know, but whatever they are...I'm not sensing any emotion or soul from them. Just like those creatures we saw earlier." Ace said.

"Looks like they're attacking that ship, the Equinox, and their ships. Oh, but Fox just arrived!" Hagakure said.

"Looks like they could use some help. Let's get out there!" Hope said.

"Those things are huge though, how will we be able to fight them?" Al asked.

"Really wish you guys would resort more to action then talking. I have a functioning ship and so does Star Fox." Jet said as he started firing on said monsters.

"Wow, he works fast." Hope said as the others deployed onto the surface of Kirite.

David uses Freeze Lancer, only for the crystals to dissipate. "Damn it. My powers are muddled in extreme heat."

"We'll cover for you, then. C'mon, guys!" Hope said.

"Lapiste!" Shanoa called as she slammed two giant stone fists into one of them, dealing damage.

Nu stuck her swords into another one as they exploded.

"Data confirmed. These units are designated as the Cyclops." Nu said.

"More monsters that shoot down innocent explorer ships...right." Jet said blasting the remaining machines.

"You asked for it." Fox said.

"Fox, everyone, you made it! You're all the last to report in, but I never doubted you guys for a second!" Peppy said.

"Great to hear from you guys too, Peppy. Everyone okay?" Rainbow asked.

"Fox, was it? Well, we were ambushed. Our captain, St. Grand, was kidnapped during the battle. We appreciate all your help though, everyone." Hunter said.

"Well, they're not gonna get away with that. C'mon, let's go get em!" Fox said.

"We can't! Those freaks who took St. Grand also stole our reactor." Razor said. "There's a backup, but until we can get more fuel, we're not going anywhere."

"Is there anything we can do to help out?" Hope asked.

"Maybe there is." Slippy said. "I rigged up our tech with their ship. We should be able to check out the entire planet now."

"We don't need to link. I just need to restart a few systems and we should be up and running." Tails said.

Judge then noticed something on the scanners. "I am picking up two unidentified signatures nearby." he said.

"You think there's someone out there?" Chase asked.

"Worth checking out." Razor said.

"Wait, I'm getting one to….no way. One of them's the same class as my ship. Another exploration fighter." Jet said.

"Okay. Let's go see what's up." Fox said.

"Be careful, we don't know what's out there." Hunter said.

"Uh, I'll tell you one thing that's out there. A bunch of killer robots!" Levi mentioned.

"Maybe you guys better stay in your comfy ships and leave the exploring to me and Star Fox." Jet said.

"No. We're coming with you." Mason said. "You helped us, so the least we can do is help you out. Besides, we need to get our own ship in the air."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." David said seeing Kentaurosmon get down.

"Here. Get on." Kentaurosmon said.

"Thanks." David said getting on Kentaurosmon.

"Okay...he can come." Jet said as the fighters and Kentaurosmon took off towards one of the signals. "Hmm. Looks like a research site. And this was also where I detected the exploration fighter too."

"Wonder what was here that the Exploration Depot was trying to recover?" Mason asked.

"No clue. They were only sent to explore the Atlas Star System...no one made it back." Jet said. "I'll try to establish a link to the site. Attention whoever is…"

"Yeah, can we put you on hold?" a voice said.

"Wait...Phon? Is that you?" Jet asked.

"Jet? God it's been so long. How long it's been? 100 years?" the voice asked.

"You've only been gone 3." Jet said.

"An old friend of yours, I take it?" Kentaurosmon asked.

"He was a communications chief back at the port. He was suppose to set up a comm system in this system but he never did it. He was declared dead." Jet said.

"Well, he aint dead right now, bro." Levi said.

"Phon, was it?" Fox asked. "Sorry to bother you. We just crash landed on this planet and we caught wind of your signal. Jet here detected it actually, so we came to check out this site."

"Yeah, gonna put you on hold." Phon said.

"You're not gonna talk to him normally. Guy's like a living phone. Watch this." Jet said. "Chief Phon, connect to the head of this site!" Jet said.

"Right away sir. Patching now." Phon said.

"Whoa, cool!" Levi said.

"So, you said you knew the Exploration Depot, right?" Chase asked Jet. "Are you a pilot for them?"

"Former. I was recently terminated from Space Port Alpha." Jet said.

"Terminated? What happened?" Phon asked.

"According to his story...too many disciplinary marks." David said.

"Heh. I'm not surprised. He always did have a bit of a rebellious streak." Phon said.

"So Phon, what were you doing out here?" Fox asked.

"My ship crashed here 3 years back and the researchers took me in as their head of communications. But so much time past and I forgot that I needed my ship fixed." Phon said.

"Phon...tell me this...do you know of any other survivors?" Jet asked.

"Not sure. I was hit from behind and I tend to avoid battle as best I can." Phon said.

"Well, we're trying to get our own ships into the air. Maybe we can help each other." Mason said.

"Well...this is a research site. Hmm. Let's cut a deal. There's an Imp Hive not far from here. Destroy it and I might convince the researchers to hand over some fuel for your...Equinox thing?" Phon said.

"Done." Judge said.

"What a nice guy! Atlas may be kinda scary, but there's some good eggs here." Slippy said.

"Yeah. Hey, so what brings you guys to Atlas, anyway?" Mason asked.

"We're looking for someone named Wolf. He's caused a lot of trouble back on Corneria." Fox said.

"And now, the bill's due." Falco added.

"What about the ice guy and the, uh...centaur thing?" Mason asked.

"We figured that we'd check out this place while waiting on Alabastar's next move. But one thing led to another and we ended up in the same boat as you guys." David said.

"I see. Well, once we get off this planet, were going to find our leader. Maybe we can help each other somehow." Mason said.

"That would be much appreciated. Thanks." Kentaurosmon said.

Soon enough, the group of fighters arrived at the sight of the Imp Hive.

"Hey, Pho.. uh, I mean…. Chief Phon. You said it was an Imp Hive, right?" Fox asked.

"That is right! You've seen the small little monsters right? This is where they're created and born." Phon said.

"No matter the world, those things are always very annoying." David said.

"I would say the best way to deal with them is not at all. But I hear fire works wonders." Phon said.

"Fire, huh?" Fox asked.

"Thats a simple solution." Mason said as something attached to one of the wings on the Zenith. It was a weapon that was fire based, called the flamethrower. They soon came up on a large hive structure with spikes and red cores in it. "Destroying now!" he said as the flames hit the cores and destroyed the hive.

"Nice work there. I just talked with my superiors. They've rustled up some electrum for you Equinox guys for you." Phon said.

"Oh, uh… our ship actually takes Nova." Mason said.

"Nova?! Which planet did you guys say you were from?" Phon asked.

"Well most of us are from a planet called Earth, in the Future Universe." Mason said.

"My home planet is Papetoon, also from the Future universe." Fox said.

"What Phon means is Nova is a rare thing around the Future Universe. Hard to obtain cause not a lot of people know how to make it." Jet said.

"St. Grand does." Mason said.

"Is there any way to obtain Nova here without him?" Fox asked.

"Hmm… well the only way to get Nova around here is to salvage a core from an Extractor." Phon said. "You seen the storm a few miles away? The extractor's in the heart of that. Just destroy it and salvage its core."

"Sounds easier said than done. Then again, we're kinda used to that by now." David said.

"David, as things stand, you can't properly fight on this planet, so you should leave the ground combat to me." Kentaurosmon said.

"Alright. I'll be counting on you." David said.

"I gotta warn you guys though. Extractors are machines created by the Forgotten Legion." Phon said. "When I got here three years ago, it was easy to salvage the cores from those things. But ever since Legion reawoke, they have defenses that are hard to breach for most pilots. But you guys seem skilled, and Jet is with you. All you gotta do is bring the core to the site I'm at and you'll have your Nova."

"You got it." Fox said as they headed to the storm cloud.

Eventually they headed inside the storm and saw the Extractor.

"There it is! Whoa, that thing is sick!" Levi said as the extractor and its defenders started attacking.

"Whoa! Who's idea was this, anyway?!" Fox asked as they dodged a multitude of defenses.

"It's the only idea we've got!" Razor mentioned.

"Chief Phon, what do we do here?" Mason asked.

"First, target the nodes around the perimeter of the extractor. Once those are down, the core will be exposed, and you can fire on it." Phon explained.

"Roger." David said.

Judge went first and created a Fire Vortex by firing a gravity cannon called the Imploder and the Flamethrower. Sure enough, the node shattered.

"I have disabled the Node." Judge said as Fox hit the other one.

"It's down!" Fox said as the covering of the extractor came down.

"The extractor is vulnerable, target the main structure!" Hunter called.

"Fire!" David said.

"Here we go! Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon called as incandescent arrows of light are fired at the extractor.

"Time for a coordinated strike! Go, go, go!" David said as Kentaurosmon continues to use Inferno Frost alongside the fighters' blasters.

Sure enough, the extractor blew up after the core was destroyed, leaving behind a spherical cell filled with Nova.

"Alright! The Extractor's down, Chief Phon." Mason said.

"Great work! You guys are pretty good at this. Not a lot of people around here, or in the Future Universe know how to make nova, so the only way to get it is from those gizmos. And well… you guys know how that turns out for the Depot." Phon said.

"Wow. I wonder if St. Grand knows about this…" Mason wondered.

"Hm?" Phon questioned.

"Our captain, St. grand. He learned how to make nova. That's how we got here. Well, us in the Equinox anyway." Mason explained.

"No wonder he was taken. Info like that could upset the entire balance of this system. Anyway, with the researchers extracting the Nova, I'll be free to join you guys." Phon said.

"It will be an honor to work alongside you, Chief Phon." David said.

"We'll be back to transfer the fuel in a jiffy." Fox said. "How are the repairs coming on the Galaxy King, Tails?"

"The restart just finished. All systems are good to go." Tails said.

"This crash...it's actually given me hope." Jet said.

"What are you talking about, Jet?" Hope asked.

"If Phon survived here...that means other members of the depot could have survived the system too." Jet said.

"Well, if we continue to help out the Starlink Team, I think we'll be able to find them." Hope said.

"That reminds me. I've been thinking about what Mason said earlier." Fox said. "Maybe we should work together with those guys. We wanna track down Wolf and the lost Depot members, and they want to search for their captain. If we work together, we can accomplish all our goals simultaneously."

"I agree with Fox. That seems to be the best course of action." David said.

"Same here." Hope said. "Ace, Jexi, what do you think?"

"I have no problem with it. We lack ace pilots and...we need all the help we can get." Jexi said.

"...Alright." Ace said. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." He said as he left the room.

"Ace…" Hope said.

"He just needs some time alone. We all do sometimes." Kendo said.

"That's the thing. He's always like that. But this time…" David started.

"So you feel it too. Something is eating away at him." Leopardmon said.

"You can tell?" David asked.

"As a strategist, condition of my comrades is of utmost importance. Whatever it seems to be about...it seems to arise from something inside him. Doubts, perhaps?" Leopardmon asked.

"It's his thoughts about Jet." Hope said. "'It's been bothering him. I know Jet can be cocky and arrogant, but he's a member of our team, and someone we need from the Kingdoms to take down Alabastar."

"And in the situation we're in, we'll need him now more than ever." David said.

"And Jet's our only pilot and his ship is the only normal sized fighter." Jexi said.

"Not anymore." Miles said smiling. "That Nova stuff is certainly something else. I've finally gotten the perfect fuel source. It's finally ready." he said.

"What is?" Hope asked.

In the Galaxy King's hanger….

"I've worked for awhile on this thing. But now...its ready to be flown. Animech number 43...The Rapid Rooster!" Miles said pulling off a sheet to reveal a fighter ship with rooster like features.

"Whoa… This thing looks sweet!" David said.

"Yeah. I had the ship done, I just needed a fuel source. Phon and the researchers spared some extra Nova and I used it to make this. If we get more of it...I could make more flying mechs." Miles said.

"That'd be cool." Mayumi said.

"We'll have to keep taking down extractors to do it. But… I think we can do it." Hope said.

"I agree. If we can get more ships with us, we won't be so restrictive to the ground." David said.

"Yeah. I already have a few designs drawn out. I can work on those while we wait for more Nova to come in." Miles said.

"For now, let's keep helping out the Starlink crew. I'll also go talk to Ace about Jet soon." Hope said. "For now, let's report in with Team Starlink."

Once the Equinox was in the air, the heroes met up with the crew. Once they did, Mason uploaded his Starlink weapon program to the Arwings and the Rapid Rooster.

"Okay, everything looks good." Mason said.

"Wow! This Starlink tech is amazing!" Slippy said. "Don't you think so too, Miles?"

"I like ours better. That's why we didn't link with them." Miles said.

"In any case, this tech on our Arwings is just the edge we need to take down Wolf." Fox said.

"Least we could do." Mason said.

"I got contacts in Atlas, and they might know who took St. Grand. We should speak to them first." Shaid mentioned.

"This is the only intel I trust." Razor said holding a piece of one of the Legion fighters. "The Legions got a hierarchy, and orders have to come from somewhere. Let's crack a few more open and see where that gets us."

"Or, we could do both." Hope said.

"Either one works. Let's get out there!" Mason said rushing to the hanger.

"Well he's certainly determined." Hope said.

"He reminds me a bit of, well, both of us, actually." David said.

"So, lets fly." Hope said as the others went to the hanger as Levi played with the Legion part a bit.

"Levi, come on!" Chase said as she dragged Levi off.


	3. Search for St Grand

"So David, what do you think of our new Allies here in Atlas?" Hope asked. "I'm thinking you and that Alien, Judge have a lot in common."

"You really think so?" David asked.

"Of course." Hope said. "I found out that Judge can control Time. He can create a Time Shift field that slows down time and grants him unlimited weapon energy."

"Oh, just for that, huh?" David asked. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Ace. I know that Jet can be a bit...reckless at times, but he's a nice guy, deep down."

"That's what I told him yesterday. We all care for him, you know."

"I know. It's just… He has a rollercoaster of emotions. No one can tell how he's really feeling most of the time." David said.

"Don't let that discourage you, David. You'll find people like that are always the most willing to get the task done in the long run." Alphamon said.

"I guess you're right about that." David said.

"I would know. It's true that we of the Royal Knights tend to let our individualities get the better of us at times, but we see each other as comrades, through and through, no matter what happens." Alphamon said.

"I agree with Alphamon. This is something those two just need to work out on their own." Magnamon said.

"I hope as well that Jet and Ace can co-exist." Judge said appearing behind them, scaring Hope.

"Wah! Judge!" Hope was startled.

"I am sorry. I could not help but overhear your conversation about your allies." Judge said.

"The Souls of many, gathered into one mind." Litty said using her crystal ball.

"So wait… he's not just one guy in that suit?" Hope asked.

"They are multiple beings with the consciousness of one mind given form." Litty said. "They all share the same thoughts, and act as one being."

"Wow…" Hope said. "Pretty cool, huh David?"

"Uh huh. Pretty sweet." David said.

"St. Grand found me when I was entombed in the Arctic. He discovered I was a living conglomerate of Nova called the Swarm. He constructed this Suit for me to survive. I had hoped that one day that together, St. Grand and I could discover who I am, and where I came from together."

"Is that why you and Starlink came to Atlas in the first place?" Azura asked.

"Yes. He believed Atlas held the key to my origin." Judge nodded.

"So many minds that act as one...You are the first I've ever encountered to share many souls in one body." Litty said.

"To be honest, we've never actually seen an alien race like Judge's anywhere within the Future Universe." Phon said arriving.

"Indeed. He is truly a marvel." Mari said as Meltan looked over Judge in awe.

"Phon...you've been in Atlas for 3 years. You have to know something." Hope said.

"All I know as any foreign ship seen in Atlas is shot down by those monsters called Legion. There's also the outlaws that roam lawless here. What's more...I think there's some sort of cult in his star system." Phon said.

"A cult… Great." David said.

"They got a leader I think. But...well...I do know of how you might find out more about them. There's a prospector on a nearby planet called Haven who claims to know a bit more about them." Phon said.

"Oh great…" Shaid said.

"Shaid, you wanna share something?" Hope asked.

"That prospector, his name is Eli. He was always going on about Legion having a leader." Shaid mentioned. "Legion Hierarchy, he called it."

"Great! Lets go and talk to him." Mason said.

"Hold up, you're actually gonna talk to him? Are all humans this dense?" Shaid asked.

"Not all of us, but it's not like we have other options." Jude said.

"Then let's fly." Rainbow said. "I'm taking the Rapid Rooster to help out."

"No...that's for Mayumi, not you." Miles said.

"Oh." Rainbow said. "Ready to fly, Mayumi?"

"Yep. I'm ready to go." Mayumi said.

Sure enough, the crew took flight, and were on approach to Haven via Hyperdrive.

"Warning: Legion Drakes incoming. Cancelling Hyper Drive." Sage said as the Hyperdrives were cut.

On cue, Legion Drakes appeared. It appeared that they were chasing an Outlaw ship.

"Ugh, knocked out of hyperdrive." Mason said. "Wait, Mayumi, those drakes… are they chasing someone?"

"Looks like it. From the looks of things, it looks like an Outlaw. Anyone think we should interfere?" Mayumi asked.

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend, as some say." Judge said. "Sage, let us speak to that Outlaw Pilot."

"Channel Open." Sage said.

"Hey, Pilot. Looks like you could use a hand." Mason said.

"Beat it, before I beat all of YOU!" the pilot said.

"Look, sir. We're trying to help you out in fighting off those drakes." Mayumi said.

"Ah, whadda you know? Maybe I'm luring Legion into my trap. But, so long as you're all here, I'll let ya take a few potshots at em." the pilot said.

"Yeah, you will. Lets rock and roll, Mayumi!" Fox said.

"Loud and clear, Fox! Let's see what this ship can do!" Mayumi said.

"Mayumi...you wanna have real fun...press the green button." Miles said.

"What? Like this?" Mayumi said pressing it as egg shaped devices shot out of the mechs mouth. "Eggs?"

"Close." Miles said as they started exploding once making contact with the drakes. "They're egg shaped bombs."

"Whoa, that's amazing!" Mayumi said.

"I knew you'd like it. Just glad I didn't put it in back." Miles said. "Just set em around like mines and they explode on contact with anything other than the Rooster."

"So it's best used when setting traps. Nice." Mayumi said.

Soon enough, all the drakes were dispatched.

"Ahahahaha! Nothing like a good battle to get the blood pumpin! You're alright, girl. Even though ya got a puny ship." the pilot said.

"What did he say?!" Miles asked.

"Miles, calm down. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." Mayumi said.

"Ha! Your mechanic's feisty, I like it!" the pilot said. "Name's Rankor, by the way. Maybe we'll meet again." he said before leaving.

"Well, that guy was something, huh?" Hope asked.

"We got lucky. Most Outlaws out here only got one code. Shoot first, talk NEVER." Shaid said.

"She's not wrong." Jet said. "Anyway we're approaching Haven and...huh? What's this? Son of a...I'm getting another signal. It's...it's from an exploration fighter. But the ID code...it's a different one. Must be from one of the other ports."

"I'm detecting the signal from a nearby Refinery." Judge said.

"Thats Eli's refinery. We go there, we find your former partner in the Depot, kid." Shaid said to Jet.

"They wouldn't be a former partner. Attention unidentified explorations vessel. Respond." Jet said.

"Yo yo yo. What have we got here? Another explorer, well ain't this fair. A fighter from another port I guess. I welcome ya in. Apologies for the mess." a voice said.

"Hold it, kid." an elderly voice said. "These guys are on private property of mine. You all better move along before you make another mistake."

"Now come on, old man, these kids are aight. No need to be ashamed. They've had a rough fight." the other voice said.

"Listen to your new friend, Eli. We're just here to talk." Shaid said.

"Shaid? I had a feeling you'd lead these guys to me." Eli said. "And he ain't a friend. Just an annoyance who I can't get rid of."

"Way harsh, man." the person said.

"We just have a couple questions to ask you, then we'll be outta your hair." Fox said.

"Uh huh. Look, I ain't in the business of being made a fool. You wanna talk, you gotta make it worth my while." Eli said.

"It's easy guys, you gotta bore. Dig him up some super rare ore." the voice said.

"What he said. Bring some rare minerals back here, and then we'll talk." Eli said.

"Thanks for the info." Mason said. "Hey, what's your name, Pilot?"

"I'm just an explorer, fighter, rapper from Epsilon is where I was paid. As for a name, you can call me Raid!" he said.

"Raid, huh? I like this dude!" Levi said. "Jet, you know anything about this guy?"

"No but I do know the port he's from, Space Port Epsilon is one of the other space ports that explore uncharted places. He must have been from one of their missions." Jet said.

"Let's just remember why we're here. Friends and allies are good, Info is better." Razor said.

The group left to search for the Rare Mineral. All the while, they saw Haven, unlike Kirite, was rich in vegetation and life.

"I've dispatched scanner beacons all over Haven." Tails said. "Wow, this planet definitely outclasses Kirite in terms of life."

"I'm down with that. I'll take a jungle over a desert anyday." David said.

"Even if that jungle had a certain you-know-who?" Leia asked.

"Don't remind me." David said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Hagakure asked.

"You're talking about Cheetah aren't you?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. I just can't get her out of my head for some reason." David said.

"It must be your heart telling you that you want to help her." Tsuki said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." David said.

"Don't worry about it too much. The day will come soon enough. You just need to have faith." Omnimon said. "One way or another, I'm sure you'll make it work out."

"Always happy to hear you say that, Omnimon. I think Nokia really is starting to grow on you." David said.

"Nokia?" Midoriya asked.

"She was his partner back when Tokyo was digitized." Dynasmon said.

"Man, we missed a lot back there." Natsu said.

"You sure did." Hope said.

As soon as the group got the Rare Metal, they returned to Eli's refinery.

"Welcome back homies, I thought you would fall, but you came back with some rare metal!" Raid said.

Eli sighed. "Raid, what am i gonna do with ya?" Eli said. "But anyway, thanks for gettin' that mineral. Tell ya what. This Refinery churns out Electrum by the bucket. Every so often, i'll send some of it your way once in awhile. So, let's talk. You guys wanna know whos running Legoin, right?"

"Something like that. My friends are missing their captain, and we thought you knew who did it." Fox said.

"Whoa old man, they dropped the ax. You better leak about evil old Grax." Raid said.

"Grax, huh. So he's the Legion commander." Hope said.

"Yup. He doesn't like to show his face often. Not unless he spotted somethin' real pretty." Eli said. "Raid, tell em about that Drake that crashed here not to long ago. In fact, wasn't that the one you were fighting when I found ya?"

"Yeah. I'll never forget that. It was just a scouting gig. Checking out a portion but then...those dang Legion punks went and blasted at us. I was sent crashing but not before taking one down with me." Raid said.

"Hmm… maybe if your friends hack that drake, they could get some leads on Grax." Eli said.

"We're on it." Mayumi said.

The group headed to the crashed drake site and came across it.

"That info ya want, its lodged inside. So you'll need to hack it." Eli said. "Be careful though, once the hack starts, Legion will come runnin."

"We're ready." Mason said. "Mayumi, link the drake to the Galaxy King so we can hack the drake."

"Got it. Leave it to me." Mayumi said.

Mayumi started the hack and linked it to the Galaxy King.

"We're receiving the info." Tails said.

"Incoming Cyclops!" Jiro called as the robots landed.

"Leave this to me." Judge said as suddenly his pod glowed and suddenly time slowed down. "Time is relative."

"Whoa! I told you, David, I told you! Judge can control time!" Hope said checking the Time Shift readings.

"Whoa, this is impressive!" David said.

Judge then equipped the Iron Fist and Volano, shredding the Cyclops one by one. It wasn't long until they were destroyed, and the hack was complete.

"Not gonna lie...that was cool." Eijiro said.

"It's amazing how Judge was able to slow down time around him. Almost like he uses Zone Speed on his entire ship." Starlight noticed.

"Or Slowga, too." Al added.

"Seems like you've found yourself a kindred Spirit, David." Hope said. "I'd love to see you guys work together."

"Me too. It looks like we'd work really well." David said.

"Alright, hack complete. It's a little garbled, but I got a line on that SOS." Razor said.

"That's strange… the signals coming from some kind of monument." Tails said.

"Yo yo! You homies found a Warden Spire!" Raid said.

"A what?" Hope asked.

"The warden spire, yo. Relics of the wardens found long ago." Raid said. "They made some awesome gear, you gotta power em up to check it out."

"Whaddya say, think we should check it out?" Mason asked Mayumi.

"Sure. Sounds worthwhile." Mayumi said.

The group made it to the Spire as they saw it needed a certain puzzle to activate. They found it needed a combination of a Fire and Ice weapon.

"Guys, get back here immediately." Tails said.

"What's up?" Chase asked.

"I finished the decryption. What I've discovered is pretty bad." Tails said.

"What did you find?" Mason asked.

"It looks like Grax is ready to make his next move. He's activated something on the nearby planet." Tails said.

"Nearby? But that would be Sonatus, right?" Mason asked.

"It sounds pretty dicey. Tails is right, we need to head back." Mayumi said.


	4. Shadow of the Prime

The heroes and the Starlink crew were watching the video sent by Grax.

"My children, my believers." an ancient alien in a feathered mask and robe said. "The Wardens have bestowed us with another gift. A storm will cover Sonatus, as the Prime re-awakens."

The message then ended.

"Well that didn't sound good at all." Hope said.

"Dude. What. The heck. Was that?" Levi asked looking at Mari.

"A Psycho probably bent on controlling Atlas." Mari said. "One thing's for sure, we'll need to head to Sonatus next."

"According to the biography, Sonatus is a melodious planet." Vera said. "Or at least...it's supposed to be."

"Maybe the Legions meddling made the whole planet go deaf." Mahiru said.

"It's gonna get a whole lot worse. Whatever these Prime things are, they're dangerous." Hope said.

"My thoughts exactly. We need to head to Sonatus immediately." Hunter said.

And so the Starlink pilots launched with Jet and Mayumi to Sonatus.

"Hmm. We're approaching the planet but...we're getting a lot of interference." Jet said.

"Getting multiple extractor signals all over the surface." Tails said. "Jet, any signals of Exploration Depot pilots?"

"I can't tell. The damn extractors are messing with my radar." Jet said.

"Hmm… think I may have a way to track the Prime an clear the interference." Kazuichi said. "It's possible that this prime thing plants the extractors. If you destroy enough, I think Tails, Mari, Miu and I can locate the Prime."

"That sounds like a good plan." Mason said. "What do you say, Mayumi?"

"Sounds good. Let's do it." Mayumi said.

The team went right to work and sieged the extractors below.

"Don't forget to extract the Nova from them." Miles said. "I still need that stuff."

"Right. Your ships need nova for fuel." Mason said.

"Don't worry. We won't forget." Mayumi said.

"Huh? Now I'm getting a faint reading." Jet said. "It's definitely an exploration fighter. Along with a contact signal."

"Come on. Can anyone hear me? This is Amp of the Exploration Voyage of Spaceport Alpha. Can anyone read me?" they asked.

"I got this, dudes." Levi said. "Wassup, Depot dude? Levi McCRAZY here, I'm reading you loud and clear!"

"Ugh. I got some kids show. Maybe I need to change the frequency." Amp said.

"Don't change the dial." Jet said.

"Wait...I know you. You were his friend weren't you?" Amp said.

"If we're talking about Stealth...yeah. I'm his friend." Jet said.

"Well...mind helping me out? I'm trying to exterminate this monster." Amp said.

"So are we." Jet said. "And once it's done...you and I are going to have a long talk back on our ship."

"Help me and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Amp said.

"We're on it. Leave it to us." Mayumi said.

The team continued destroying the extractors until the Prime was located.

"Got it!" Kazuichi said. "Mari, Tails, Miu and I have got a lock on the Prime!"

"That location's not far from here. Chase it down." Amp said as they followed the signal.

It wasn't long before they saw the prime. It was a giant four legged machine with aspects of crystal and rock. Its head was shaped abnormally with a red crystal in its face plate.

"THAT'S a Legion Prime?!" Nami asked.

"Look at this thing! It's like someone opened up Pandora's box in a robot factory." Hope said.

"That's a very blunt comparison." Omnimon said.

"We have to stop this thing before it plants more extractors." Hunter said.

"Couldn't agree more." Hope said. "Mayumi, get its attention."

"O-okay. Bombs away!" Mayumi said dropping some eggs on the creature. The egg bombs hit it in the face as it closed its face plate and suddenly was ready to fight.

"I think we got its attention, now what?" Chase asked.

"Blast it to bits!" Jet shouted unleashing multiple rounds on the creature.

"It's too armored, your shots aren't doing a thing!" Razor said as the Prime lifted one of its legs.

"Aim for its leg!" Fox called.

"I'm on it!" Mayumi said as she started firing. Her shots hit the prime's leg as it collapsed and its face opened.

"Its faceplate opened, go for the red crystal!" Hope said.

"Charge and fire!" Miles said.

"Got it." Mayumi said charging her mech before firing as a large egg shot out. Upon making contact, the bomb blew the crystal to bits as the Prime fell dead on the ground.

"Nice work, Mayumi." Anna said. "No more enemies on radar, you're all clear."

"This is incredible, Legion is shutting down all over the planet." Miu said. "Maybe because the prime shut down."

"Hopefully the people here can live peacefully again." Kaede said.

"You did well." Amp said.

"Now...we're gonna head back and you're gonna tell me all you know about Stealth." Jet said.

"Wait, hold on Jet." Mason said. "Let's grab that Prime's core. Something tells me Miles could use it."

"I don't have time for your stupid side jobs!" Jet shouted.

"Hmm. Alright. Let's get going." Amp said.

"Jet… is there something eating him?" Hope asked Ace.

"He didn't tell you his reason did he? For joining that exploration group in the first place?" David asked.

"No. In fact… I don't think we don't know a thing about Jet. Nothing about his history." Hope said.

"Which is why I'm not sure if I can fully trust him yet." Ace said.

"He joined to find his friend." David said. "They were one of the explorers who were lost exploring the Atlas Star System."

"What?" Hope asked. "Wow…"

"For him, finding his friend, Stealth I think I heard him say, is top priority. So much that he puts it above everything else." David said.

"Stealth...yes I remember him." Phon said. "He was the top pilot at Spaceport Alpha. He was in charge of the Atlas Exploration Effort 8 years ago. But his squad never came back. Come to think of it, Jet didn't join till a year after that."

"I think Jet wanted to come to Atlas more than us. When we landed on Kirite and we found you, Phon, Jet said he was given hope. I want to see that hope given life. I want to see Jet see his friend again." Hope said.

Jet and Amp soon met in the halls. "Talk...now." Jet said.

"Yeah. Okay. 8 years ago, me and Stealth along with a full team arrived in Atlas hoping to document the system. But...we came across the legion. We were engaged in a full long battle...but we were outmatched and outnumbered. They shot us all down until me and him were left. Then….Stealth gave himself up to them so I could escape. They took him away, but I stayed in Atlas so I could find him and bring him back home." Amp said.

"So...he's some prisoner?" Jet asked. "Those...damn monsters." he growled.

"Don't be so discouraged." Omnimon said. "If he's captured, that means there's a chance you can rescue him."

"Omnimon is absolutely right. We'll get those guys back. All of them." David said.

"Nice speech but even you don't know if they're still alive." Jet said.

"No...there is a good chance Stealth is alive. He's one of the most stubborn pilots I ever met." Amp said. "He's gotta still be there."

"That's right. You just need to have faith that he'll last long enough for you to rescue him." David said.

"Fine...I'll hold out only for that long." Jet said.

"We will find him, Jet. Hope was given to you, and I'm not gonna let it slip from your fingers." Hope said looking to Ace. "You'll help too, right Ace?"

"Alright, but you should try to trust us, and I will trust you in the end." Ace said.

"As good a start as any." David said.

"Thank you, David. Have you not spoken up, I'm not sure how that would've turned out." Omnimon said.

"I'm just doing what I can to keep our morale high. We need to do our part on the ground so that Jet, Mayumi and the other pilots won't be stacked with work from the air." David said.

"Indeed. And thanks to the Nova they collected, I can put into commission another animech flyer." Miles said. "Number 84, the Eagle Accelerator."

"A name like that has my name all over it." Rainbow said. "I'm a sucker for speed."

"Not a moment to soon, i dont think." Shaid said appearing. "How bad you think those Star Fox pilots wanna find their guy, if you could put a price on it?"

"You mean Wolf? I'd say they'd pay a lot of money." Rainbow said.

"I see…" Shaid said. "I'm gonna let you in on something. I heard the Expedition got raided, some research side of Haven. Not the usual M.O for outlaws. It might be him calling those shots."

"Wow, is that true? That could be a great lead. I'll let Fox know. Thanks, Shaid." Rainbow smiled.

"Heh. Don't say I never did nothing for ya." Shaid said.

"Alright. Soon as I tell Fox about Shaid's tip, I'm heading with them to Haven. This could be our chance to locate Wolf." Rainbow said. "Mayumi, wanna come with?"

"Are you really asking for an input on this?" Akane asked.

"I appreciate the offer, but I think I'll pass on this one. You'll never know when we'll run into one of those Primes again." Mayumi said.

"Mayumi's right. We're short on pilots on our side as it is." Leopardmon said.

"Alright, I'll be back with Fox in a bit." Rainbow siad.

"Good luck!" Hope called.

"Won't need it!" Rainbow said going to the hangar.

The Search for Wolf O' Donnel Begins.


	5. Hunt for Wolf Part 1

"So from what the reports say...they saw Wolf visit some space station?" Rainbow asked.

"That's what rumor has it. But we're going to find out for ourselves." Fox said.

"First, we'll checkout the research site on haven Shaid directed us too." Peppy said.

"Sounds like a good idea." Rainbow said. "And I'll take the Eagle Accelerator."

Soon enough, Rainbow was seen flying with the Star Fox crew in their Arwings in a sleek ship designed like an eagle to Haven.

"Okay, against my better judgment I'm letting you fly it. Now it's simple. The Eagle is fast and has a rapid fire gun in the beak." Miles said.

"Thanks for the tip, Miles." Rainbow said as they landed on Haven.

"Alright boys, you ready to track down Wolf?" Fox asked.

"You bet." Falco said as they arrived at the research site.

"How are we gonna do that? Maybe this should help." Rainbow said activating a generator and turning on some machines.

"Oh good, you turned on a… thing." Falco said.

"It looks like a 3D scanning device. And a pretty advanced one too." Slippy said.

"But what was Wolf after here? Not the Equipment or the Corrupted Nova, so not money." Rainbow said.

"Oh. Here we go. According to its logs, it was studying Legion...well part of one. It's dated pre-Electrum Rush era." Slippy said.

"Part of one? What do you wanna bet Wolf took the rest?" Fox asked.

"A big destructive Mechanical Weapon? Sure smells like Wolf." Falco said.

Suddenly, they heard something crash in the distance.

"Look at that!" Rainbow said moving over to the crash site.

"What kind of ship is that? Are those bones?" Slippy asked.

"It looks like an Outlaw fighter. Don't recognize the the design though." Rainbow said. "Hey, Chief Phon, you know what gang of Outlaws this ship belongs too?"

"None whatsoever. I know nothing of the Atlas Star System inhabitants." Phon said.

"Oh...I know. See those ticker horns? This seems like Cash's work." Shaid said.

"Cash?" Rainbow asked.

"Cash Guavo, he's an Outlaw, and not the good kind like me." Shaid said. "He's always willing to back someone who pays him."

"Then it's likely it's Wolf." Fox said.

"Lets pay him a visit then." Rainbow said.

The crew rocketed into space, going for Cash's outlaw hideout.

"We're coming up on the base now, Everybody stay alert!" Peppy warned.

(Cue: Boss Battle B (Cash)- Starlink Battle For Atlas)

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here! This is Wolf's turf, and you do NOT wanna be on his bad side, believe me!" a voice came over the comms.

"Heh. We're always on his bad side." Fox said.

"You're Star Fox! Wolf told me about you! Oh, were in the money now! All fighters, target those ships!" Cash ordered.

"Aim for the turrets on his base, that oughta rile him up!" Peppy said.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Rainbow said hitting the throttle. She opened up the guns on the Eagle Accelerator and fired, shredding the bases turrets. "Oh yeah! Miles, this ship is amazing!"

"I know." Miles said.

"Gah! Those turrets were expensive! That's it! I want every fighter we've got out there, pronto!" Cash said as he led the charge out into space.

"I think we just made him mad." Falco said.

"Good." Rainbow said.

"Break that line, and take down their leader!" Fox called.

"Oh I am on it." Rainbow said pressing a red button as a missile with an eagle chick on it launched as it chased Cash.

"Hey! What the…?!" Cash gawked as the missile chased him. "What is this thing?!"

"Just another one of Miles's ingenious weapons for the Eagle Accelerator." Rainbow smirked. "The chick missile."

"Quit giving my machine's weapons names!" Miles shouted.

"Sorry, geez…" Rainbow said as the missile continued to chase Cash before it exploded. Taking his ship out along with the other outlaws.

"My ship… my base! You wait till Wolf hears about this!" Cash said escaping in a pod.

"Wait! He didn't tell us where Wolf is!" Slippy said.

"No, let him go. Wolf needs to know we're coming for him." Rainbow said.

"In the meantime, let's see what's inside this hideout." Fox said.

The crew went inside and salvaged the stolen goods from the base, but then saw a machine.

"Hey, what's that thing?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh I know what that is… it's a toaster." Falco said.

"Oh, great…" Rainbow said. "Hey Raid, you got any idea what this thing is?"

"Yo yo, I know what it is! Old Man Eli told me about this gizmo." Raid said. "It's a machine Prospectors used on Tundria."

"Tundria?" Rainbow said.

"Yo, Yo! Tundria, where the ice reigns supreme! Colder than a freezer, but has a dazzling gleam! Prospectors mined for water using this laser rig, but it was dangerous, so they got peeps from the Icebrig." Raid rapped.

"Icebrig?" Slippy asked.

"The Icebrig, coldest prison you'll find in Atlas." Eli piped in. "Likey that guy o yours set up shop there."

"Oh, the others will definitely need to hear about this." Fox said.

"Tundria is an Ice Planet, right?" Slippy asked. "I bet David and Fransisca will have no problem there."

"Yeah but...there is no flying ship." Rainbow said.

"Well...I don't have a flying ship but I got something that stands up to the arctic." Miles said.

"Knowing those two, they probably won't need it anyway." Falco said.

"Yeah...they do seem handy without it." Miles said.

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

We see an old space station as Wolf himself was about to bite into some meat before a message sounded as he growled and activated it. "What?"

"Oh uh...those Star Fox guys. They wrecked my outpost. There must have been about 50 ships." Cash said.

"Really? 50...ships?" Wolf asked.

"And worst part is they're headed to your place on Tundria as we speak." Cash said.

"Good." Wolf said.

"Exactly...wait, why is that good again?" Cash asked.

Wolf snapped his fingers as the transmission ended. He then took a bite out of the meat he ate, but then spat it out. "Ugh… never thought I'd miss the food on Corneria." he said throwing the meat away.


	6. Beginning the Rebellion

At the Legions Base of operations…

St. Grand, being forced against his will to make a Nova Reactor for Grax, but after the reactor was completed, he ripped the poisonous creature bending him off his neck, and escaped, taking care of the guards there in the process.

He ran through the base, searching for a way out, when he suddenly came across a prison complex.

"This looks like the way out…" St. Grand said running through the halls before seeing one cell had an occupant. "Hm? So there were more prisoners here besides me?"

"Hey...you planning to escape?" one of them asked.

"Yes. And I'm taking you with me." St. Grand said to the prisoner.

"Yes...I do need to leave. I have information that is vital to survival of future explorations of Atlas." they said.

St Grand found the access keys and opened the Cell doors, revealing a young man with gray hair.

"Let's go now." he said.

Wearing Legion commander disguises, the two made their way outside, where Grax was making an announcement.

"The Wardens saved us. They gave us a path to the stars. Brought us out of a life of darkness." Grax spoke. "Now what are we? Lost? No. I have found the key. My children, I now send you forth… in the Dreadnoughts!"

Large spacecrafts then surfaced off the flaming ground of a star.

"As the Wardens Willed: Sacrifice Atlas to the Harvest of Electrum." Grax said as his followers went forth.

"That's our way back to my crew." St. Grand said. "Let's go."

Back with the Starlink Crew and heroes…

"Working with Miu, Kazuichi and Mari, I've figured out the Legion chain of operations." Tails said. "Legion sends the primes to the Planets in Atlas, and when they are seeded on one of those planets, the Primes plant the extractors needed to harvest Nova. the Nova in turn makes more primes, but we still don't know how the primes are sent to the planets."

"Given their size, the Legion would need Dreadnought class ships just to transport multiple Primes." Jet said.

"This is bad. The more planets Legion occupies, the stronger Legion grows." Kendo said.

"So if they hit, we hit back." Akane said. "If Legion wants to take the planets in Atlas, we gotta show them the Exploration Depot and the Prospectors are willing to fight back."

"Akane's right. What we need to do is gather more allies across Atlas." Mason said.

"That sounds like a very good idea. The more manpower we have, the better." David said.

"Given how big Atlas is and how many planets there are, I'd suggest we split up." Hope said. "There are seven Planets in total. We know of Kirite, Haven and Sonatus already. That just leaves the other four. The Volcanic world of Ashar, the Ice Planet Tundria, the acidic and puget Vylus, and the mysterious Necrom."

"In that case, I shall head to Necrom." Ace said.

"I'll take Tundria." David said.

"We'll go with him since Wolf is said to be there." Fox said.

'I already have Amp and Raid taming Vylus for us so we shouldn't need to worry for it." Jet said.

"Okay, that leaves everyone else with Ashar." Leopardmon said.

"Sounds like fun." Flamberge said.

"Fun? Were going to a planet filled with Volcanoes and ash." Usopp said.

"Yeah. That sounds like Paradise to me." Flamberge said.

"Her element is fire, poindexter." Saki said.

"We'll be fine, Usopp. Remember Punk Hazard? We took the Burning Lands like they were nothing." Luffy smiled.

"Hmm. Well we should…" Jet said before his fighter was displaying signals. "Wait...this is…."

"What's up?" Lacy asked.

"Those signals...no way. Stealth. I remember these signals. It's part of a secret code we came up with." Jet said.

"So, what's he saying?" Tsuyu asked.

"Escaped prison. Have companion. Aboard enemy ship. Pick up immediately. Dire info need to convey." Jet said.

"That companion… he must be with St. Grand!" Mason concluded.

"This is perfect! If we can locate that ship, we can rescue them both!" Chase said.

"Mari, can you pinpoint where Stealth sent that coded message from?" Hope asked.

"Let's see here…" Mari said as she typed on the computer. "Got something! The signal seems to be coming from...here! The Dreadnought!" She said pointing to a blip on the screen.

"We've got no time to waste. Mount up and let's get St. Grand and Stealth back!" Hope said.

The United fleet then zoomed to the location of Steath's message, seeing a Dreadnought in the distance.

"Coming up on the source of the signal now." Hunter said seeing the Massive Legion battleship. "Huh. So that's how they seed worlds with primes."

"You were right Jet, the Legion uses Dreadnoughts to transport primes across the system." Mason said.

"We need to destroy it. But first we have to rescue St. Grand." X said.

"It's gonna be tough with all of those weapons on it." David said.

"First, target the Battery cannons on top of the dreadnought, that'll do some damage." Razor said.

"I'm on it. Goin topside!" Rainbow said flying the Eagle Accelerator on the top of the dreadnought as the cannons fired. She dodged the shots as she destroyed the turrets with her ships gatling guns one by one.

"Caution: Secondary Defense Turrets coming on line." Sage warned as eye like turrets opened up as lasers were fired.

"Someone, deal with those Laser Turrets!" Hunter called.

"Mayumi!" Fox said.

"Leave it to me!" Mayumi said firing egg bombs at the turrets. The explosions managed to damage the turrets beyond use.

"Nice work!" Peppy said.

The dreadnought then opened up at the front and fired missiles.

"It's firing missiles now!" Rainbow said.

"That's your way in, destroy the missile turret, and it's a straight shot to the Reactor Core." Razor said.

"Hey...don't worry. I got it!" Miles said as they saw a bird like mech fly past them.

"He's already completed a new one?" Rainbow asked.

"Number 26: Barbet Bombardier. And despite its name...it's not a bomber." Miles said as the mech latched onto the front as its beak started spinning. "It drills." he said as it started drilling into the front.

"That's incredible." Shuichi said.

"I'm digging us...a hole right inside!" Miles said penetrating the turret and creating a large hole in the front of the Dreadnaught.

"That's perfect! Now to go for the reactor!" Razor said.

"What about St. Grand and Stealth?" Mason asked.

"Don't worry about us, we'll escape on our own." St. Grand came over the radio. "But Stealth...he's not looking very well."

"Stealth…" Jet said. "You waited for me all this time...even when it was eating away at you. I'll be glad to hear them. Your last words."

"Last words? What's going on over there?" Omnimon asked.

"I can explain." Amp said on the comm. "You see...Stealth while a gifted pilot...was also a very sick one indeed."

"He was stricken with an incurable disease that was destined to take his life within 1 year. He outlasted it by 7 just to wait for me." Jet said.

"What? Jet, I'm… I'm so sorry. If we knew about this, we should've come for him sooner." Gallantmon said.

"There was no way you could have known. I had hope that he would survive and that hope lasted somewhat." Jet said. "But if he's wanting to share his last words with me...then I need to be there to hear them."

"Go on ahead, Jet." Omnimon said. "I'm...sure that's what he would want too."

"Thanks." Jet said as he rocketed off.

As the Dreadnought was exploding, a stray ship was flying out as it crashed into the Epsilon as Jet hurried inside as he saw Stealth leaning against the side of the escape ship.

"Hey….missed ya." Stealth said bleeding a bit.

"Likewise." Jet said as he helped Stealth up as he escorted him somewhere private.

"Jet…" Jexi said having arrived from the Galaxy King as he looked sad. "I'm sorry."

Jet and Stealth were in a small private room.

"Hard to believe how much has changed in the last 8 years." Stealth said laughing a bit.

"Stealth…" Jet said.

"Jet...there's something I need to share. My last request." Stealth said. "Amp likely already told you I surrendered. But there's a reason for it. Truth be told...I did so to get information. And I got it. All explorations to Atlas up to now...they were all results of sabotage. Someone from our port...sabotaged all of the expeditions."

"What?" Jet asked.

"I thought it was hard to believe too...but now I have proof. And I know...that said traitor is in Atlas as we speak." Stealth said. "I want you...to find them and stop them."

"All right." Jet said.

"Jet...remember the promise we made back then?" Stealth asked.

"How could I not. You made me say it over and over." Jet said. "We were to explore the stars…"

"...forever far and far. Jet...can you carry on the dream...for us?" Stealth asked.

"Not like I can turn you down now." Jet said smiling as tears rolled down.

"I've...had a wonderful life." Stealth said as he shut his eyes and his body fell lifeless with a smile upon his face.

"I'm not going to let our dream go to waste." Jet said drying his tears.

"Jet…" Hope said. "I'm going to help him keep his promise. Ace?"

"No...Why…?" Ace asked as he collapsed to his knees.

"There was nothing we could've done. Stealth was fighting his sickness for years. No way we could've cured him in time." Hope said.

"We will help Jet keep his promise. We ALL will." David said.

"We couldn't save Stealth… but we can still help Jet to fulfill his promise to see the stars. Every last one of them in the galaxy." Hope said.

"Not just that...This saboteur...if they really are in Atlas...I'm going to find out who they are...and kick their ass!" Jet said.

"We've got no obligation to stop you if it comes to that. Just letting you know." David said.

"Appreciate that." Jet said. "(Problem is Spaceport Alpha made dozens of expeditions to Atlas and I have no clue how many survivors there are. I also gotta consider the possibility...that there is a traitor among us.)" he thought as he left the room.

Hope then looked at Ace. "Ace… are you going to help Jet keep his promise?"

"Hope, you really shouldn't be asking other people to keep a single person's promise." Jexi said. "This problem is Jet's and Jet's alone."

"I know, it's just…" Hope said. "I know Ace when it comes to death and loss, and I don't wanna see him down."

"Hope, as much as I appreciate the gesture… I think Jet just needs some time alone right now. He… He won't let something like this crush him." David said.

"David's trust is well placed. I've seen first hand what Jet can do. When the world pushes down on him, he pushes back 10 fold." Jexi said.

"Then we'll push back too." Mason said. "We're gonna take the fight right to Grax."

"How? We don't even know where he is." Hope said.

"We don't need to." Mason said. "If we use Starlink and boost its power enough, we can transport ourselves right to Grax."

"We'll need to build towers in all three sectors though." Hunter said.

"That's where we come in. We'll split up across Atlas, stop Legion from taking over the planets, and plant the towers in the right spots." Rainbow said.

"And this can also help us track down Wolf, so he doesn't get any ideas to make moves while we're all busy." Fox added.

"You know, this plan might just work." Hope said. "I'm in. Ace, David, Jexi, you up for this?"

"Hell yeah I'm in." David said. "This is for Stealth."

"As if I would say no at this point." Jexi said.

"Yes." Ace said.

"Then let's go. It's time to begin the Battle for Atlas." Hope said.


	7. Hunt for Wolf Part 2

With David and Fransisca in tow, Rainbow and the Star Fox Crew headed to Tundria. Touching down, they saw the surface of Tundria covered in snow, Ice and Glaciers.

"Okay, just touched down on Tundria." Rainbow said. "Brrr…. Even though I'm in a ship, it's freezing here."

"Tell me about it. I don't see how people can live here!" Examon said.

"Regardless, we're here for Wolf." Fox said. "Oh, and don't forget to launch that planet scanner so we can get the info."

Rainbow launched a Planet Scanner drone as Tundria was mapped out.

"Amazing… Tundria is a planet that's entirely covered in ice. I'm also detecting faint amounts of Methane on the planet." Tails said.

"And Rainbow, are you sure it's okay for you to be here? I mean, I don't doubt your abilities at all, it'd just that… Well, I'm just worried." David said.

"Don't worry about me, David, I'll be okay. Besides, I'm a member of Star Fox. I've got every right to find Wolf as the others." Rainbow said.

"Alright. Same plan as usual. Mayumi and Star Fox take to the skies on the ships while the rest of us are ground support." David said.

"Makes sense." Examon said.

"Sorry, Examon. I know you get a little sluggish in cold temperatures, but please bear with it, alright?" Alphamon asked.

"Got it, Alphamon." Examon said.

"Okay, keep an eye out, boys. Icebrig should be around here somewhere." Fox said.

"I think i see it." Slippy said.

"Keep your eyes on your G-Diffuser, never know when you'll need to jet." Fox said as they cut engines and landed in the ice brig.

"Raid, we found the missing Researchers from Haven. Looks like they're being held captive." Falco said.

"Raid? Hello? He's not answering." Fox said.

"Hes probably busy with Amp on his end." Rainbow said. "For now, lets get those Expedition guys free."

"Hack into the central terminal. Then we can let Miu go to work." Maki said from the Last Crusade.

"On it." Rainbow said approaching the Cell control terminal. "Connected. Comin' your way, Miu!"

"Got it. This could take a while. Hold out until then." Miu said.

"Huh...I'm also getting a signal here. Something close to Jet's fighter." Vera said. "Could one of you check it out?"

"I can handle that." UlforceVeedramon said.

As UlforceVeedramon scouted ahead, banners suddenly dropped down across the prison.

"Those banners… its Wolf!" Falco said.

"Now, be polite little Dogs… and DESTROY THEM!" a female voice called as Outlaw fighters came pouring in.

"Outlaw fighters incoming!" Omnimon said.

"Alright. Leave those to me!" Mayumi said.

"You got it Mayumi." Fox said.

"Move those robo-arms, Miu!" Falco said.

"Just finished up! Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Miu said.

"Useless Outlaw Swine! Hmph, perhaps I'd best do this myself." the voice said as a heavily armed ship dropped down.

"We got company! It's an Outlaw Leader!" Falco said.

"Her profile on the wanted list is Zonna Vangore, she's an infamous Outlaw like cash." Maki said.

"Hey, our business isn't with you, we just want to find Wolf." Fox said.

"You'd thought you'd find him here, didnt you? That fool Cash played his role better than i thought." Zonna said.

"Dammit, it was a Setup. Wolf wanted us to come here." Kaito said.

"I dunno what he promised you, but it's not worth it." Rainbow siad.

"The Expedition Sought to limit me too. But i'll never surrender, especially not to the likes of YOU!" Zonna said firing her weapons.

"Franny, give me a hand. Let's smoke this lady!" Rainbow said.

"I'm on it!" Francisca said as she fired ice crystals at Zonna's ship.

"Such a Nuisance!" Zonna said firing Stasis Missiles.

"Incoming stasis missiles! Those things hit you, you'll be floating in the air vulnerable!" Miu said.

Francisca wasn't too worried though. She channels her power and causes a huge ice dragon to emerge from the snow. She sends it towards Zonna as it plows through the missiles.

"When did she learn to do something like that?" Scott asked.

"From what Master Sayuri told me, practitioners of a single style of Color Fighting don't just stick to a single moveset. They tend to create moves of their own depending on their own fighting style." David said.

"Which makes it all the better reason to be here." Leopardmon said. "With all this arctic climate, the Ice-users among us will have plenty to work with."

It wasn't long before Francisca's Assault cut down Zonna and made her eject.

"I told Wolf this trap was a foolish idea. It will take weeks to find new Researchers, rargh!" Zonna said as she rocketed off the planet.

"And there she goes." Mayumi said. "I doubt that's the last we'll see of her."

"And looks like Wolf got away from us again." Fox said.

"Maybe not." Ulforceveedramon said. "I found the signal to the fighter Vera caught."

"What's up? I'm Fox McCloud. You're from the Exploration Depot, right?" Fox asked.

"Uh...sorry to say but the fighter isn't exactly alive anymore." UlforceVeedramon said. "He's been dead for awhile. Looks like his fighter's heater broke and he froze. But...I did find something. A video camera."

"Geez… Hypothermia is not a good way to die. Good thing Dave and Francisca don't have to worry about that." Zelos said.

"Still...a video camera. If what Stealth said is true...we might be able to use the footage to help find this...saboteur." Vera said.

"I sure hope so. A traitor in our midst is never a good message." Dynasmon said.

"And Dynasmon values loyalty above all else, so word of a possible traitor always has him on edge." Magnamon said.

"Either way, it looks like we've made some great progress in this run. Thanks, Veevee." David said.

"Veevee?" Rainbow asked.

"It's a nickname given to me by my old partner." UlforceVeedramon said.

"During Tokyo's digitization, our UlforceVeedramon was caught in the rift between the Digital World and Tokyo, prompting David and the others to find an UlforceVeedramon from an alternate dimension to take his place." Omnimon said.

"I see. Amazing." Rainbow said.

"I don't think Sonic would take the news well if he heard this though. It wouldn't be the same for him." Alphamon said.

"Yeah...Sonic is the fastest thing around and he did race the other one a bit." Rainbow said.

"Whether or not he accepts this fact is not really up to us. We'll just have to see how it plays out." David said.

"I just got some information from the Researchers. Apparently, they directed Wolf's search for whatever it is he's after to Ashar." Fox said.

"Ashar...wasn't that where Jexi and Hope were headed?" Gallantmon asked.

"We'd better let them know. They could find out what Wolf was up to there before we even get there." Falco said.

"Alright. I'll patch us through." Miu said. "You guys there?"

"Yeah, we're en route to Ashar, what's up Miu?" Hagakure asked.

"We just finished up here in Tundria and we just received word that Wolf is heading your way in Ashar." Miu said.

"Gotcha, we'll keep an eye out for any Outlaws working for Wolf on Ashar." Hagakure said. "Are you guys gonna stay on Tundria and keep it Legion free?"

"We'll clean up the rest of them and head there as soon as we can." Miu said.

"In the meantime, Rainbow and I will head your way." Fox said.

"You know, if I knew Ashar was next on our planet list, I would've gone with the others." Rainbow said.

"There's still time to catch up with him, Rainbow. Get going. We'll handle things here." David said.

"On it." she said zooming off.

"Well boys, don't wanna keep her waiting." Fox said.

"To Ashar!" Slippy cheered as Star Fox blasted off into space.


	8. Necrom and Traitor Revealed

As the Spirit Celsius flew through space they came across a small piece of land surrounded by a purple sphere which was produced by a piece of a large moon and small moon producing a purple beam.

"What's that, you think?" Sato asked.

"That isn't Necrom, but it does raise suspicion." Ace said before seeing a white planet in the distance. "That must be it."

"Alright, setting route to Necrom." Anna said typing the coordinates in as the Spirit Celsius automatically flew towards the white planet.

"I don't trust this world. But, we do need to set up a starlink tower here in case Ashar is too overrun." Hunter said.

"You don't trust this place? Why?" Al asked.

"Well, it's a little vague, but… stories say this planet is cursed by spirits of vengeful wardens." Razor said.

"Hmm. Either way, we still need to set up the tower, curse or not." X said.

"Alright, let's look for a good spot to- AGH!" Ace said before he cried out and held his head in pain before catching a small glimpse of an orb of light surrounded by angel wings. "What was…?"

"Ace, you alright?" Zero asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. As I was saying, let's find a good spot to set up a Starlink tower." Ace said as the group navigated across the mysterious planet.

"Guys, I'm picking up a signal matching Jet's fighter. Might be worth checking out." Anna said.

"Gotcha, Anna." Simon said as they headed towards the signal.

"Huh? Who's there?" a voice said on the comm link.

"It's okay, we mean you no harm, we're friends." X said.

"Friends huh? My name is Cameron. I'm a fighter from Space Port Delta." he said.

"So you're the Exploration Depot Pilot in charge of researching Necrom, right?" Mari asked.

"Exploring Atlas, not just one planet. I'm an amateur photographer. I was sent to take photos of the system." Cameron said.

"So, what made you crash on Necrom?" Axl asked.

"An attack obviously. My unit was attacked by those machine monsters. I think I'm the only one who survived." Cameron said.

"Those must've been the Primes that attacked. I am sorry for what happened to your unit…" Zan said.

"It wasn't just those monsters. One of our fighters...they suddenly went and attacked us." Cameron said.

"Is that right?" Zero asked.

"Thankfully I got a photo of the perpetrator who fired on us." Cameron said. "Get me out of here and I'll be glad to share with you all."

"You got it. Simon, Emiya, give us some cover." Ace said.

"Right." Simon nodded.

"Just hack my ship and get me loose. But watch out for Legion. Those bastards have some serious firepower in the form of these Elemental Giants." Cameron said.

"You got it. Mari, if you would?" Litty asked.

"Yup yup!" Mari said as she began typing commands into the computer as a beam fired from the ship as Cameron's fighter began glowing. "There we go!" She said before the alarm blared as they saw 3 large blips on the radar moving towards them. "We've got enemies approaching!"

Just like that, three large Legion ground troops landed. One was covered in Heat Corrupted Nova and had a giant rocket launcher made of stone, the second was covered in cold corrupted nova and had a spear and shield, and the third was a massive walking artillery, with Gravity Corrupted nova and a large cannon for a mouth.

"Holy crap those things are HUGE!" Kagura said.

"Those must be the Giants Cameron was talking about. The fire, ice and crush giants, to be exact." Hunter said. "Bring them down!"

"We'll cover Simon and Emiya!" X said as he and Zero ran to the top of the ship.

"Careful! Those three giants are empowered by the element that gives them their power, so you'll have to use weapons that are opposite to their type." Cameron said.

"Roger!" X said.

"Engaged in battle." Zero said as he pulled out his saber.

(Cue- Exploder 2- Rogue Galaxy)

"CANILU!" Simon said as he danced and summoned Hydra, the Spinner of Destiny as she wrapped her tentacles around the gravity using giant holding him in place before it broke free causing Hydra to cry out in pain before it faded away. "Dammit it's too strong!"

"I'll handle this." Emiya said as he pulled out his bow and summoned a sword as it slowly thinned into an arrow before he readied to fire it. "Take this!" He called releasing the arrow as it pierced through, only for it to deal minor damage.

"Shotgun Ice!" X called as he fired a bullet of ice before it spread into multiple shards as they made contact, freezing the fire using giant. "Zero, follow it up!"

"Got this one! Hyouretsuzan!" Zero called as he executed a midair downward stab with his saber coated in ice, causing the giant to spark a bit before falling on its back to the ground and exploding. "That's one down!" He said before looking at the ice using giant.

"That just leaves you." X said. "Melt Creeper! And Fire Wave!" he called firing two consecutive fire weapons. "Zero!"

"I'll beat them down." Zero said. "Rakuhouha!" he called as he pounded his fist into the ground firing a widespread of energy blasts launching the ice giant into the air as X and Zero used their various weapons.

"Ultimate Armor!" X called before he used Nova Strike and pierced through the ice giants body as it then exploded. "Only one remains."

Simon was kneeling on the ground holding his right arm as Emiya held him steady. "Dammit...No matter which demon I throw at it, it just bounces them off. But there is no way I will lose, whether these legion primes have a mind or not. They should know one thing…Don't mess with a Witch!" He said as he glowed a purple aura.

"Simon! That Giant is weak to stasis attacks!" Mason said.

(Cue- Time for the Climax- Bayonetta)

"I've got just the thing." Simon said. "SUNDENNA!" He called as he danced and a whinny was heard as a huge black horse with a sword horn galloped onto the scene.

"Whoa, dude! What is THAT?!" Levi asked.

"That's Diomedes, Severer of the Dark." Simon explained. "Chop this bloody beast to bits, Diomedes!"

Diomedes quickly charged at the giant and stabbed its blade horn into its stomach before it began slicing the giant at incredible speeds that no one except Simon could even see. Just then, the giant was immediately chopped into pieces before it fell onto the ground and exploded.

"New do, dead you!" Simon said as he danced a bit before ending it in a pose as Emiya held him like in a tango.

"Nice work. Cameron's been freed and we used Starlink to transport him into your ship." Mason said. "Now, let's take a look at that photo he took."

Inside the Spirit Celsius…

"Alright, once I enhance the image, we'll have our culprit." Anna said as she began enhancing the photo on the camera as they saw the traitor revealed on the photo. "What?!"

On the photo was revealed to be a fighter as it showed a figure. "Wait...isn't that?" Saki asked.

"Now it makes sense. Who better to sabotage an expedition and block out cries for help...than a communications chief." Jalter said.

"We better let the others know." Ace said.

"I'll patch you through." Anna said. "Everyone, we've discovered some critical information."

"Is that right?" Phon said.

"Why…? How could you do that to the Expedition Unit?!" Ace demanded.

"I am only following orders. You see, I work for the All Science Go Corporation. Space Study Department. I infiltrated when we learned expeditions to Atlas were starting to arise. There was no way we were going to allow some lone explorers to discover Atlas before us...and protect it too. See...we've been secretly taking materials and species from this system for study and dissection." Phon said.

"First Tokyo, and now Atlas? Just what the hell do you people want?!" Ace said.

"Simple. We are the number one science corporation. One who rules over knowledge rules over all. That is our motto." Phon said.

"You've digitized Tokyo just to prove your superiority?! When David gets done with you guys, I'm not sure if any brains will be left when he's done." Ace said. "You people are nothing but egotistical bastards!"

"Insults? Really? Well hurl them while you can cause its not gonna matter since I'll be coming for your ship after I deal with your friends and the Equinox." Phon said.

"I will send you to hell personally." Ace said.

"You can try. I'm already halfway to Ashar. And they...well...you know what's gonna happen." Phon said. "And don't bother trying to signal them for help. I've rerouted all communications to my phone. You'll only get me by calling them. Bye bye." Phon said hanging up.

"Hook line and Sinker." Mari said holding out a recorder.

"Even if we get the evidence to the others in time, Phon will still be at Ashar in mere minutes." Hunter said. "We need to hurry."

"Don't worry. I'll get that tape recorder to em." Shaid said. "No ship gets anywhere faster like my Nadir."

"We're counting on you Shaid." Ace said.

"Don't worry, I got this. No charge." Shaid said rocketing off to Ashar with the evidence.

"In the meantime, let's setup the tower and deal with the remaining Legion primes before heading to Ashar, ASAP." Anna said.

"Everyone, be safe." Ace said as he held out his pendant and clenched it to his chest.


	9. Search on a Scorched Land

On Ashar, the two teams landed with their ships as Flamberge got off first.

"Oh, yeah, now we're talking!" Flamberge said. "THIS is my kind of planet!"

"Focus. Remember why we're here." Jexi said.

"We're here to eliminate the Legion here and also try and find out where Grax could be hiding." Tails said.

"Lets not forget, Wolf also has Operations here. We need to find what he was up to here." Hope said.

"We should split up." Shoji said. "Half of us will disrupt the Legion activity on Ashar while the others go find what wolf was up too."

"Oh that won't be necessary. I can handle the Legion." Phon said.

"That's odd. Since when are you so eager to deal with the enemy?" Jet asked.

"Well you know, I just thought you would need help dealing with them and I wanna be of some worth." Phon said.

"That's strange to us. We never gave you any orders." Hope said. "We told you hang back as our communications officer. Why would you be so eager to fight?"

"I just want to, okay? Well look at the time. Off to fight the legion!" Phon said running off.

"Hmm. This is odd even for Phon. Something doesn't feel right." Jet said to himself. "I'm headed out too."

"In the meantime, let's check out what Wolf's been up to here." Hope said.

Jet got onto his fighter as he quietly followed Phon making sure no one was tracking him. He soon saw Phon approach a large hive of Legion with a prime approaching.

"Excellent." Phon said dialing something on his phone as the legion soon turned to him. "Now listen carefully. I control you creatures now. My order...a large ship is within this space. Destroy it and leave no survivors. Do not even leave the ship intact." he said as the Legion moved out. "There now all of my…"

"Talking to yourself?" Jet asked.

"Oh, uh Jet. Good thing you found me. These Legion appear to be acting strangely." Phon said.

"Yeah they are...cause you just hijacked them." Jet said. "Ordering them to...You...you. Its you. You're the sabotage man."

"Grrr. Ah!" Phon said firing on Jet as he dodged as Phon flew off across the planet. "Son of a...I didn't think they would find out so quick. Just need to stay calm. I need to erase all of my tracks. Thankfully...I've already taken the precaution. I have the bombs planted. I just need to get as far away as possible so I don't get caught in the blast."

"One problem with that Phon…" Jet said catching up. "You actually have to escape to do that plan." Jet said firing on Phon.

"Damn it. I forget who I was running from. Next to Stealth, Jet was one of the fastest flyers at Port Alpha." Phon said.

"You betrayed them...we trusted you...treated you like you were one of us...and...this is how you repay us?!" Jet shouted.

"Relations are meaningless. Knowledge needs to be controlled and kept to a single source or else we risk losing control of it." Phon said.

"Knowledge…I'm not that bright but I know one thing...you are gonna pay for all those pilots you got killed!" Jet said.

"I do not think so." Phon said as he saw Rainbow and Star Fox approach. "Well...right on time." he said dialing something on his phone.

"What the, why's Jet shooting at Phon?!" Rainbow asked before her mech sparked. "What?!"

"Thank you. Your fighter is now mine. You get to shoot down Jet while I get away." Phon said.

"Jet! He hacked my ship! Look out!" Rainbow called.

"Don't need to say that." Jet said as he went over her and shot at Phon's fighter and blowing off a wing.

"Damn it." Phon growled.

"Your troubles are about to get a whole lot worse, pal!" a voice came over the comms the Last Crusade and Spirit Celsius arrived.

"Gonna send you to hell!" Another voice added as Ace held up a pulse rifle and took aim.

"Vera, Ace is gonna need a clear shot! Fire now!" Omnimon said.

"You got it. Firing Anti-Particle Cannon!" Vera said.

"Hold it. I still hold the cards here!" Phon said holding his phone up. "You fire at me...I blow us all up!"

"Damn… he must've planted bombs in our ships!" Rainbow said.

"No one will ever know I was here. Nor will they know you were….Ah!" Phon said as a shot blew off his hand and the phone. "Jet…."

"Phon...let me say this to you...this is your honorable discharge." Jet said.

Vera fired the Anti-Particle Cannon. Phon managed to dodge it only to come into Ace's line of fire.

"Oversee this, bitch." Ace said as he pulled the trigger and the energy bullet pierced through Phon's fighter.

"You son of a…" Phon said as his fighter crashed into the ground below.

"Told you I would send you to Hell personally." Ace said.

"I'm just glad we made it in time. Our group wouldn't have known about it if it weren't for you guys." David said as he looked to Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon.

"Wait, how did they know?" Chase asked.

"After we finished up in Tundria, Veevee spotted a video camera on a crashed fighter. Phon was the one who took out the heater and left the pilot to freeze to death." David said.

"On the way here, my Omega Inforce reacted and I saw a glimpse of Phon attacking Jet." Omnimon said. "That's how I knew that we had to get here fast."

"Yeah...he volunteered to deal with the Legion but that was only to sic them on the others." Jet said. "He didn't even realize I was following till I caught him in the act. Still...he acted so happy and strange. I never would have guessed he was the saboteur." Jet said.

"He even mentioned that he was working with the All Science Go Corporation. The same organization that digitized Tokyo." Ace said.

David looked to the Royal Knights. "Sorry… I didn't want you guys to find out like this. That these were the kind of people that resurrected you all."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for." Alphamon said.

"I know. It just… It just sickens me that those kinds of people were the reason your battle poured into my home." David said. "I guess humans really are just a bunch of selfish monsters, are they?"

"Actually, you yourself are part of the contrary. Your pure heart and resolve to reunite us with Jexi and our other former allies were all it took to free us from their grasp. You have nothing to be ashamed about." Alphamon said.

"All I can say is that, even though I was the one to kill Phon, Jet deserves most of the credit for bringing him down. You've earned my trust." Ace said to Jet.

"I wasn't doing this to earn anything. I was just honoring a friend's last request." Jet said.

"Good enough of a start." Ace said.

"I wonder how everyone is doing on Ashar?" Al asked.

Back on Ashar, Flamberge and the heroes tracked Wolf's activity to a vault nearby.

"This looks like the place. And there's that laser machine Raid mentioned. It looks like they were trying to open this vault." Flamberge said.

"Then we just bust it down ourselves then." Natsu said.

"Uh uh, bad idea. If you go all out, then the whole vault will go down." Lucy said.

"No worries Luce. I got this." Yang said as she made her way to the doors. She stretched before punching the doors in and then forced them open. "There we go."

"Great work, Yang!" Flamberge said.

"We got inbound!" Jiro said.

"Well, isn't this just peachy." a deep alien voice came over the comms as a ship descended with two guard probes. "I gave my crew one job. Clear the area, and get that vault open. That… that's one job. I know it sounds like two, but it's one, I swear."

"It's an Outlaw, and a big one!" Flamberge said.

"Koval Grimm. He's tough. Be careful." Shaid said.

"Oh is that right? This shouldn't be too long then." Yang said.

"Let's get em, Yang!" Flamberge said.

"Bring it, ladies!" Koval said firing his weapons.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, I'll melt that ship into slag!" Flamberge said using her multi thrust attack and shredding into Koval's ship as she laughed. She then summoned more of her swords and stabbed them into the ship, making it catch fire. "Yang, wreck em!"

"I'm all over it." Yang said. She then smashed into Koval's ship and punched it, denting it as it was sent flying, wrecking Koval's ship and making him eject.

"Argh! I'll let you off easy this time. Next fight, you two won't be so lucky." Koval said reatreating.

"We'll see about that. Now, let's see what was in that vault." Flamberge said looking inside. "You gotta be kidding me… a Prime?"

"Why would Wolf want those goliaths?" Jiro asked.

"I could only think of one reason." Fox said getting on the comm system. "An all out war on Corneria."

"If he gets into the Lylat System with that sort of power, Corneria won't last. We have to stop him." Hope said.

"This would be worse than Andross." Peppy said.

"We need to find Wolf as soon as possible." Falco said.

"That won't be a problem. If we track the signatures of the prime cores and look for the strongest signal…" Tails said. "Got it! I found Wolf's hideout!"

"Then we know where we're going next." Fox said.

"Hey, did we miss anything?" A voice asked over the comms as David and Ace's ships approached.

"You will not believe what we had just witnessed." David said.

"To keep it a long story short, Phon was working with the All Science Go Corporation and was sabotaging the other fighters that came here." Sectonia said.

"Damn, and we trusted him too." Hope said.

"We all did…" Dynasmon said in a growl. "Good thing we won't need to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah...least now we have one of three problems settled. Now we need to deal with Wolf and Grax." Jet said.

"Wait...where's Sheer?" Hope asked.

"On the ship. He hasn't left his room since the Pharaoh incident." Jexi said.

"Seriously? What's he holding himself up for?" Examon asked.

"Last time he did that...it was because he was experiencing a barrage of visions at once." Jexi said. "He did the same when I first met him."

"Is he okay?" Ace asked.

"As long as he isn't disturbed, he'll be fine." Jexi said.

"So...where do we go from here now?" Ace asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Hope asked. "We go and stop Wolf."

"Sorry if I asked." Ace said.

David was leaning against the wall, silent in thought.

"Something is on your mind, correct?" Tsuki asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just...taking in some info I got. Sorry if it worries you. I think I just need some time to think." David said as he started heading to his room.

"We'll go have a talk with him. I have a feeling we know what this is about." Omnimon said as the Royal Knights followed him.

"Very well." Tsuki said. "(I had the same feeling…)" She thought. "Ancient people of the moon, please continue watching over him…" She silently prayed.

"I can't really blame him for this. Tokyo is his home after all, and the corporation involved the Royal Knights in its digitization." Sectonia said.

"It's our home, too, Sectonia, so yeah. We understand completely how he feels." Sachiko said motioning to David's investigation group.

"I just hope he doesn't think of doing anything drastic." Sectonia said.

"So, what's our next move?" Francisca asked.

"Wolf. He needs to be dealt with before we finish things with Grax." Jexi said arriving.

'I'm down with that." Mayumi said.

"I think I have an idea of where he might be." Ace said. "On my way to Necrom, I saw this unknown area surrounded by a barrier. I think that's where Wolf might be."

"Then that's where we're headed." Hunter said.

"Can I say it this time, Fox?" Rainbow asked.

"Go for it." Fox smiled.

"Let's Rock and Roll, Boys!" Rainbow cheered.


	10. Wolf's Last Stand

David was lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling in thought. He then heard a knock on his door.

"It's open." David said. The door soon opened to reveal Omnimon on the other side. "Ah, Omnimon. Sorry. I must've made you worried about me."

"A little, yes. You've been acting different since the encounter with Phon." Omnimon said.

"I figured you'd notice that. It's just… When we found out he was working with the All Science Go Corporation, I… I didn't know what to think. Sure, they were the ones that brought you and the other Royal Knights back to life, but they were also responsible for Tokyo's digitization. I thought you guys would've been a little rattled finding out about them this way." David said.

"Honestly...we had no memory of who revived us when we came back into being." Omnimon said. "All we had were past memories. Teaming with the heroes, giving our lives to seal away the evil...then meeting you."

"I figured that was the case. I just couldn't stand the thought of guys like that treating legends like you guys like...test subjects." David said. "And in Tokyo, no less."

"Indeed. Still...you said some person stole us from the lab. I just cannot help but wonder...who asked him to do such a thing I wonder." Omnimon said.

"I don't really know. Lucas didn't give any details on that. But one thing's for sure… This is something I cannot let stand." David said. "Yet at the same time, I'm trying to keep my emotions in check. I'll end up no better than them if I end up going berserk in the process."

"Well...maybe I can help you." Twilight said standing in the doorway. "I can't stand seeing you torn up like this so...here." she said showing a black book.

"What is it?" Omnimon asked.

"Lucas's planner. He dropped it when he tried to escape from us back in Tokyo." Twilight said.

"Did you take a look at what's in it?" David asked.

"Only recently. He had a strong digital lock on it but I got it off. And I got this. A phone number." Twilight said. "Likely the client who hired him."

"I see. I'll keep this in mind." David said. "And Omnimon… Thanks for coming to check up on me. I really needed that."

"You are technically my leader. If something seems off with you, it concerns me." Omnimon said.

"Right. Just showing respect to a legend. One more thing… If in any event I lose control of my emotions… Before I hurt anyone close to us, please, do whatever you can to stop me." David said.

"I shall do whatever in my power to keep you in check." Omnimon said.

"Thanks. I can always count on you." David said. "Heh. Looks like Nokia had a bigger effect on you than I originally thought."

"Attention everyone, we're coming up on Wolf's hideout. Prepare for battle!" Vera said over the announcement speakers.

"Looks like that's our cue. Let's rejoin the others." David said.

The Heroes and the Starlink Alliance gathered together.

"Okay, we've got eyes on Wolf's hideout." Razor said.

"Look at that, he's built a shield generator right around it." Peppy said.

"That's not the surprising thing. Look! He's got it loaded with Primes." Tails said.

"My god… he's using the energy from the primes and slapped together his own spindrive." Mason said.

"Well, he's not gonna use it." Fox said. "We'll stop him, together."

"Alright." Hope said. "Lets get his attention."

"On it." Kazuichi said working with the others to patch into Wolf's network.

"Hey Wolf, jigs up! Your time in atlas is over!" Rainbow said.

"Ah, if it isn't the rising star Rainbow Dash. I see you've brought star fox and your friends with you." Wolf said. "I was beginning to think you've all lost your touch."

"Far from it, Wolf." Rainbow said. "Not sure why you would ever venture in Atlas...but we're kicking you out!"

"Ha...I very much doubt that." Wolf said.

"Let's take him down, everyone!" Fox said.

"Yeah!" Rainbow said.

"All pilots, to your ships!" Mason said as the pilots dashed to the Hangar.

"Okay, anyone who can shoot, man the weapons on the Galaxy King, everyone else, if you're suited to fighting out in space, go out and kick some outlaw tail!" Hope said.

"Roger." X said.

(Cue- Wings of Iron: Death Battle Soundtrack)

"Uh...Hope...there isn't any need to man any weapons here." Twilight said as they saw guns firing at the shield generators. "It's automatic."

"Oh, my bad." Hope said.

"Here we go!" Rainbow said as the Starlink, Starfox and Hero ships launched into the void of space.

"Target the shield generators, and watch out for Outlaw Fighters!" Peppy said.

"On it!" Rainbow said. "Mayumi, take the left generator, I'm going for the right!"

"Leave it to me!" Mayumi said as she heading off.

"Attempting to lower the shield? Please, you'll have to work faster than that." Wolf said. "Once my spindrive is ready, I'm going to show Corneria who really has all the power."

"We can't let you do that, Wolf." Fox said.

"And I can't let you stop me, Fox." Wolf said. "Not after what I barely escaped from."

"Barely escaped from?" Rainbow wondered.

"Heh. You all...you really have no idea what's been going on lately have you?" Wolf chuckled.

"What?" Ace asked.

"How about you learn about it...when I send you all to hell." Wolf smiled.

"Not gonna happen Wolf!" Rainbow said blowing up the first generator. "The first generator is down! How's it going with the second, Mayumi?"

"Just about finished up. Bombs away!" Mayumi said dropping egg bombs at the generator. The generator exploded.

"Alright, the shields are down!" Hope said.

"I've grown tired of this little game. Cash, Zonna, Koval, get out there and finish them." Wolf said as his henchmen's fighters came out.

"Got your back, boss!" Cash said.

"I'll crush them!" Zonna declared.

"They won't get away this time, count on it." Koval promised.

"Looks like the gang's all here." Mayumi said.

"Yeah, but it's just not the same without Pigma, Andrew and Leon around." Rainbow said.

"Well, you can't blame him. After we smoked Andross, Wolf's got no pay lines. So his usual gallery is not in service." Falco said.

"Well then, I guess these three stooges will have to do." Rainbow said.

"Stooges?!" Cash asked flying at them.

"Yeah, that's right, because you're too stupid like those three idiots!" Rainbow said firing the gatling guns and missiles, hitting cash dead on.

"Argh! My payment…!" Cash called as his ship exploded.

"You're mine." Mayumi said firing on Zonna.

"You nuisance!" Zonna yelled firing her Stasis Missiles.

"Incoming!" Mayumi said firing egg bombs at the missiles. The remaining ones headed straight to Zonna.

"No, Impossible…!" Zonna said as she exploded with the bombs.

"Only Koval's left. Miles, you got him?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah, I got him good." Miles said having drilled through Koval's ship.

"Nooooo..!" Koval said before exploded.

"Useless…. Ready the spindrive, we're leaving!" Wolf said.

"We can't let him get away, how do we stop him?" Rainbow asked.

"I have an idea. If we can destroy his engine, we can disable the whole ship. See those primes? Knock them loose and send them into the turbine." Miles said.

"Good call, Miles!" Rainbow said flying to the base. "Here's what I think of your plan, Wolf!" Rainbow fired another missle at one of the clamps, destroying it. This caused two of the primes to get knocked into the Spindrive, making the whole base explode.

"Whoo-hoo! There she goes!" Kazuichi said.

"No! Corneria was in my grasp! Raargh!" Wolf said rocketing out of the flaming debris in the Wolfen. "Well...what's left of Corneria anyway."

"What are you talking about, Wolf?" Fox asked.

"You fools...you claim to protect the worlds...and yet you have no clue what's been going on behind your backs." Wolf said.

"Talk, Wolf! What's happening out there that you know so much about?!" Rainbow asked.

"One thing only...the end of all universes." Wolf said.

"No, you're lying!" Hope said.

"So...let me do you all a favor...and put you all out of your misery!" Wolf said locking on. "Playtime is over, Heroes!"

"Not today, Wolf!" Rainbow said flying at him with Mayumi behind him. "Eat this!" she said unloading on Wolf. "Mayumi!"

"Coming at ya!" Mayumi said firing on Wolf as well.

"Let's finish this, boys!" Fox said.

"I'm right behind ya, Fox!" Falco said.

"He's ours now!" Peppy said.

"This'll be fun!" Slippy said.

All four of team Star Fox fired on Wolf as his ship was critically hit, and he spiraled off out of control.

"No!" Wolf cried. "This isn't over!" he called as he disappeared into the blackness of space.

"It won't be the last time we see Wolf, but at least we stopped him." Fox said.

"So, you heading back to Corneria now?" Mason asked.

"Eventually." Fox said. "But let's be honest here…. Grax needs to be stopped, and you guys need all the help you can get."

"Fox is right. Wolf was one threat. The other is Grax. It's time we took the fight to him." Hope said.

"Yeah. It shouldn't take too long to find his hideout. Especially with our tech." Tails said.

"Yeah. With the newly boosted starlink tech, and your help, we can open up a gate right to Grax." Mason said.

"Everyone ready to take down the big man?" Hope asked.

"Sure." Jexi said.

"Y-Yes." Ace said.

"Let's do it!" David said.

"Heh. Someone sure seems fired up." Omnimon said.

"I have you to thank for that, Omnimon. If you hadn't come to cheer me up earlier, I wouldn't be so confident about this now." David said.

"Alright… then let's take it to Grax!" Hope said.


	11. The Battle for Atlas

"Hmmm." Ace currently had his eyes closed as he was in thought about what Wolf said.

"Something on your mind, Ace?" Hope asked.

"I'm just thinking about what Wolf said." Ace said.

"Whatever is going on, I'm hoping we can get to it soon. But that isn't our focus right now. If we don't stop Grax now, he's gonna conquer Atlas." Hope said.

"I know!" Ace said. "Sorry. I just...got a lot on my mind lately."

"Look, for all we know, Wolf could have just been making that up just for us to take pity on him. We can't trust a word he says." Hope said.

"I'm not sure… He didn't seem like he was lying." David said.

"You had the same feeling too?" Ace asked.

"I'm afraid they aren't the only ones." a voice said as they saw Sheer in the doorway.

"Sheer? There you are. You've holed up in your room for weeks. We were beginning to worry about you." David said.

"Are you okay?" Ace asked.

"This happens when I am bombarded with multiple visions. And if I may be honest...they are not good ones to have." Sheer said.

"I know the feeling." Ace said.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Maybe it's best I show you." Sheer said creating an orb as it showed some of the universes but major portions of them were just blank white spots.

"What the… What are we even seeing?" David asked.

"The future...or I guess now the present." Sheer said.

"What…? A-Are you saying that…?" Ace asked.

"This is happening even as we speak." Sheer said. "No world is safe from this bizarre phenomenon. But...this one." he said showing New World.

"New World...it's not vanishing at all?" Hope asked.

"No...and from what I predicted. It and one other world will survive this...doomsday." Sheer said.

"Phew… At least Harumi will be safe. Still, this does not bode well." David said.

"Mastemon…" Ace said.

"So New World will play a major key here." Hope said.

"Yes and due to the gates in Oak Tree Town connected to multiple universes for trade, a portion of other worlders will seek refuge there. I predict at least over 40% of all universes will survive the upcoming apocalypse." Sheer said.

"What of Devaloka?" Ace asked.

"I know not of its citizens but...the world itself will cease to be soon." Sheer said.

"But...there has to be a way to stop this...right?" Hope asked.

"I'm afraid even I don't know the answer to that yet." Sheer said. "Be that as it may...this should not distract us from our current objective."

"He's right." Jexi said arriving. "We need to take care of Grax before we can even imagine focusing on this. Besides...we've dealt with worse situations than this!"

"Jexi's right, Ace. It's nothing we can't handle. I'm worried about my friends back in Tokyo, but now's not the time to be negative." David said.

Ace still looked down as Jexi approached. "Listen to this!" Jexi said taking Ace's hands and clapping them together. "You're Ace Neptune and you're fine! Now...I wanna hear you say it!"

"I'm Ace Neptune and I'm fine." Ace said.

"Louder!" Jexi shouted.

"I'm Ace Neptune and I'm fine!" Ace said a little louder. "I'M ACE NEPTUNE AND I'M FINE!" He roared.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Now...how do you feel?" Jexi said.

"A little better, thanks." Ace said. "I'm not trying to be negative, I just want to keep positive as much as I can. You know?"

"There. And that mantra...if you ever feel down...just say that and you'll feel great!" Jexi said with a thumbs up.

"Hehehe, okay. Alright, let's go take down Grax and avenge !" Ace called.

As the groups left for the final battle, Hope went over to Jexi.

"Since when did you take lessons from Apollo Justice?" Hope asked.

"I've been curious about that as well." Mari said.

"Who?" Jexi asked.

"Apollo Justice. The guy who works for Phoenix Wright?" Indigo said.

"Oh...that was just something I thought of to try and cheer Ace up." Jexi said.

"Well it worked." Hope smiled.

It was later on that the group used Masons upgraded Starlink Spindrive to warp to a remote location in Atlas. They then looked and saw Grax's lair surrounded by a shield, and placed on a sun.

"I've got eyes on Grax's base." Rainbow said. "No one ever told me the guy loved planting his bases in the middle of a sun!"

"And that shield seems impenetrable. What do we do?" David asked.

"There! A dreadnought! If we can sneak behind that dreadnought, we should be able to get inside." Vera said.

"But it's a very small window… That means only one of us can go." Mayumi said.

"Jet, do you want to do this?" X asked.

"Yeah...they wanted to explore Atlas...may as well make it so no future expeditions get ruined." Jet said following the dreadnought through the barrier.

"The rest of us will stay here and hold off the Legions." Mayumi said. "(Be careful… Jet.)"

As soon as Jet got inside he finds out that his communications are down.

"Communications are down. Guess that means I'm on my own here." Jet said.

"Ah…Jet. Welcome." Grax suddenly came over his comms. "How fitting that you would come to-" Grax said.

"Yeah yeah. Just come out so I can blow you up already." Jet said. "I've had enough of your games."

Grax chuckled. "I am in the stars. I am in every planet in Atlas. I surround you!" he said. "So come bear witness as I claim every world in this galaxy!"

"Hahahaha! You claim every world in Atlas...you're just a sad old creature who has had way too many delusions." Jet said.

"My legion. Go and rid me of this Blemish." Grax ordered as a Cyclops squad was deployed.

"Oh no...what do I do?" Jet said sarcastically before firing as multiple homing shots were fired destroying them all. "I forgot to mention...I've been upgrading my fighter with parts from your ship fighters every time we fight them."

"You thought you could challenge me? The wardens lifted me from darkness, gave me nova, chose ME." Grax said as the swarm of Cyclops kept coming. "That human, Phon, understood my visions. So did his leaders. You are just a human full of arrogance, which led you to be evicted from your own Expedition."

"That is where you're wrong on two things. First of all...Phon never understood you. All he cared about was hoarding knowledge. Second...what you consider arrogance...is actually confidence. I don't make these shots cause I think I can do it better." Jet said firing as an entire swarm of Cyclops were blown up. "It's cause I know I can."

"You know nothing of my legion, just like the old wardens did. They abandoned them, and you seek to destroy them. But I have made them so much more." Grax said.

Out of the blue, a large Legion machine unlike anything Jet has seen landed in the base. It roared as it charged into battle.

"Now I am the Warden! My Legion Scion will lead the Harvest, and cast the entire Atlas System into a new age!" Grax declared as the Scion attacked with a fire spear.

"Okay...this might be tough." Jet said dodging to the left barely dodging the spear. "So he was keeping an ace up his sleeve. Smart. But that won't stop me." Jet said as he fired on the Scion while avoiding its shots.

"You would challenge a god? You will bow before this is over." Grax said as the Scion gained more parts and hovered, changing its element from fire to Ice. the resulting change caused the floor of the base to be ripped up, exposing it to the Sun's heat.

"Damn it. This thing is unstable. And if I keep in this heat, my engine is gonna overheat. I need to end this here and now." Jet said as he dodge the Scion's attacks.

The scion fried ice blasts at Jet as he dodged and hit the powerful machine with more shots from his ship. After awhile, the Scion changed elements again, this time to Gravity as the Sun completely overheated the floor of the base as Jet took flight to brave the heat.

"Wait...that's it...I know how to eliminate this thing once and for all...but its pretty risky. Well...not like I haven't lived a full life." Jet said as he dropped something from under his fighter.

"Wait...is that...a bomb?!" Grax said in shock. "He intends to force an eruption?"

"Hey...thanks for clearing the floor." Jet smiled as the bomb hit as the sun flared up, consuming the scion in its massive heat.

"NO!" Grax yelled.

"Starlink Communication Re-Established." Sage said as Jet rocketed off the sun.

"Yes, you made it! The shields collapsing, you need to get out of there or we'll all burn, hurry Jet!" Razor said.

"I'm coming...just need to handle one thing first." Jet said seeing Grax trying to escape in a fighter. "This is for Stealth." he said firing a homing missile at Grax.

"Why have the wardens allowed this to happen?" Grax asked. "Why… why are you a hero in that boys eyes? Why are you allowed to fly free?"

"Because I choose to fly free. That's why." Jet said as the missile hit destroying Grax and the fighter. "I'm sure Phon will be glad to see you in hell."

"Awesome work Jet." Hope said. "Now hurry! That sun's gonna go supernova any second, get outta there!"

"Relax. I'll be coming home." Jet said warping away from the sun just as it went supernova.

"Looks like Grax went out with a bang." Ace said.

"And with Grax gone, people can freely explore Atlas without worry of Legion or sabotage." Fox said.

"St. Grand would be proud of us all." Judge said. "But he and Stealth saw something on that station. The answers that we seek."

"This isn't the end Judge. Your home is out there somewhere." Mason said.

"Hey, Jet…" Hope said. "I just wanna say that we're all proud of you. I'm sure Stealth is smiling at what you accomplished. You deserve the Mark of the Astro Kingdom. And… I'm sorry if Ace and I misjudged you for awhile." Hope said. "Ace?"

"While you may be blunt at times, your the best pilot and ally we could have." Ace said.

"Thanks." Jet said.

"So, now what?" Yang asked. "Do we figure out what's causing all these worlds to be erased?"

"What I want to know is… who's causing it to happen?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...and more importantly...didn't we have more people on this ship?" Usopp asked noticing some members missing.

"And why is there a log showing a launched shuttle?" Mari asked.

"No...Nonononono." Ace said.

"Guys! Fox, Falco and the Starfox team are gone too!" Rainbow said.

"What got them in a hurry?" Hope asked.

"Hope...why is your pocket glowing?" Lacy asked.

"Huh?" Hope asked as he pulled out something familiar. "The Azran Orb."

"It's time…" it said.

"You don't think…" Hope said. "It's the Azran Prophecy."

"What are you talking about? Does this have to do with Azura and the others disappearance?" Ace asked.

"It has everything to do." a familiar voice said as they saw Chrono nearby.

"Chrono." Indigo said.

"What's going on, Chrono?" Hope asked.

"A time that I thought was long distant has finally come. The day the 15 groups unite and fight." Chrono said.

"Just like in the Akbadain Ruins…." Nami said.

"Gather the 15 hero groups...and fight the ultimate evil." Robin said.

"But what is this Ultimate Evil?" Hope asked.

"We'll probably find out once we get going." David said.

"The others… they must've gone to fight it. Whatever it is…" Hope said.

"Alright. Then we better go and catch up to them. No way we can leave them to die fighting it by themselves!" UlforceVeedramon said.

"I never thought I would see the day." Jexi said. "I'm gonna be honest...there's a nervous feeling coursing through my body but...there's also excitement too."

"Me too… Can we really pull this off…?" David asked. "No… We have to, or we won't save everyone. This is what all of this time travelling has been for."

"This is gonna be our biggest fight yet...but we're ready for it." Jexi said.

Meanwhile in an unknown location…

"Ah...I can feel them coming. They will soon arrive." Alabastar said in a makeshift throne. "Come, heroes. I'm waiting." he said as behind him was a strange figure of many wings and a light core.

To be continued...


End file.
